Escuela no apta para mortifagos
by FireSilverBlood
Summary: severus snape conoce a la que sera la luz de sus ojos, que ademas es la hija del amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J k Rowling, sin contar con unas pequeñas excepciones en unos personajes y en la trama de la historia que son propiedad de mi retorcido cerebro.

Summary: severus snape se ve entre el dolor y la pared cuando una chiquilla llega a Hogwarts y le recuerda al amor de su vida, que lo abandono por otro, o almenos eso se repite él a diario, sin imaginarse que esta chiquilla en la que descarga toda su amargura sera la fuente de su felicidad en un futuro no muy lejano.

Hola mi nombre es Camila me encanta Harry Potter y en especial Severus Snape, bueno pues aquí les dejo mi fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

Chapter 1. Una mágica llegada a Hogwarts.

Son las 10:50 de la mañana, y una chiquilla acaba de ver como sus padres desaparecían en la distancia, dejándola allí justo en frente de su estación, el andén 9, con un carrito y su equipaje, el avión de sus padres despega en una hora Y no podían esperar más tiempo en King Cross; la chica de tan solo 11 años, Colombiana y en un país, es mas en un continente extraño, rodeada por millares de personas que hablan un idioma que a duras penas domina y no a la perfección, solo se preguntaba una cosa _¿Qué no podían comprar un boleto para más tarde? , se que van hasta Colombia pero igual hay aviones en una o dos horas ¿no?_ y ahora yacía ahí esperando un tren que ya debería haber arribado pero que no lo llegaba, sola, bueno junto con su nuevo gato, ella quería un perrito pero sus padres habían insistido tanto que no lo pudo rechazar- _será ¿que nunca llagara? , ¿Qué voy a hacer si no llega? ¡El tren parte a las once y aun no llega! Y además que hago aquí, bueno se que voy a la mejor escuela o por lo menos eso es lo que dijeron mis padres, pero es que todo fue tan rápido_,- pensaba un poco ceñuda la muchacha- una mañana me desperté y ellos dijeron_ nos vamos a Londres _y sin mas explicaciones, solo un _iras al mejor Colegio que existe_, ni un nombre ni nada, gracias a dios que hablo ingles y solo porque mis padres son británicos, y aunque ahora viven en Colombia me lo enseñaron , según lo que deduzco mi padre estudio en el mismo colegio al que me dirijo hoy, pero bueno dejando de pensar tanta bobada, ya son las y 56 y no llega mi tren- se dijo, preocupándose más de la cuenta con las manos sudorosas, empezaba a perder el conocimiento- _ay no, no te vas a desmallar ahora_- pensó -, mientras se debatía consigo misma escucho un grito que la hizo despertar.

-Tonta muggle, APARTATE DE AHÍ!

-¿muggle? ¿Eh? ¿Qué?-desorientada como estaba, fue lo único que atino a decir la chica, y no hubo mas tiempo en ese momento fue embestida brutalmente por el carrito, de un muchacho guapo de cabello color bronce peinado inquietantemente hacia arriba, ojos azul celeste y rostro pálido.

Con fuerza y rapidez ambos atravesaron la pared junto a la cual se encontraba aquella chiquilla desorientada, pero ella no lo noto, a duras penas, se puso en pie alzo sus pertenencias pensando que solo había girado un poco con su carrito, y de repente, lo vio un gran tren que amenazaba con empezar su trayecto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ¿como no lo había visto arribar? Mirando su reloj de pulsera noto que solo tenía dos minutos para abordar, así que corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían y con dificultad subió su baúl a la imponente locomotora, su pequeña mascota yacía en su jaula aun afuera en el carrito, así que corrió de nuevo y la tomo con rapidez , medio minuto mas tarde el tren arranco y ella con dificultad encontró un compartimiento vacio y deposito allí ese grandicimo baúl que sus padre le habían empacado y libero a _serpiente plateada _que se acomodo en su regazo.

-Que nombre más ridículo –pensó- no se cual es la afición que tiene mi padre con las serpiente, no es que me desagraden pero… bueno a decir verdad siento respeto por ellas, poseen poder fuerza, nadie las cuestiona, de alguna manera es aquello que quiero que los demás sientan por mi- miro detenida mente a su gato, un Archangel Blues o azul ruso, de pelaje plateado y unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, y entonces lo entendió, su mascota tenia ese aire desconcertador y arrogante que solo podía caracterizar a una serpiente y pues obviamente era de color plata, así que esta vez le agrado el nombre que no se había atrevido a discutir con su padre, acaricio a su mascota y rozo con sus dedos la placa verde y plateada que colgaba del cuello de esta , era una placa algo inusual a sus ojos, en el centro tenía un serpiente plateada y justo debajo un nombre que no sabía que significaba pero que su padre le había puesto al gato _Slitherin_- jum bueno después lo averiguare - justo atrás de la serpiente grabado tenía el nombre de su mascota en español _serpiente plateada_, acariciando a su mascota se fue quedando rápidamente dormida, hasta que un carraspeo de garganta la despertó, con un sobresalto abrió los ojos.

Frente a ella había un hombre vestido completamente de negro con una túnica, un cabello que caía a ambos lados de su cara del mismo color de su ropa y unos ojos azabache fríos y con un deje de desconfianza.

-señorita estamos a punto de llegar por favor vístase a prisa y deje sus cosas en el tren, que mas tarde serán llevadas a dentro- y sin más dio un giro y se alejo ondeando su flamante capa negra.

Atareada abrió su baúl, sin la más minina idea de que era lo que allí había, justo hasta arriba había un uniforme negro con gris y una túnica parecida a la del frio hombre que la había despertado, se vistió rápidamente, y cuando había acabado, la locomotora se detuvo, así que se despidió de _silver (el nuevo apodo de su gato),_ lo acomodo en su jaula de nuevo y se reunió con un grupo de chicos de su misma edad, entre los cuales estaba aquel guapo chico que la había empujado en la mañana y que ni siquiera se había disculpado, y que además le había dicho ¿muggle? No le dio importancia a aquello, igual y podía ser una palabra que aun no conocía del ingles. Un hombre gordo y grande los llamo y les dijo que lo siguieran.

Llegaron a un gran castillo, después de bajar de los botes, en la puerta un anciana profesora los hizo esperar un poco y luego entraron todos en fila a una habitación grande sin techo y con unas velas que flotaban en el aire.

-acaso ¿flotan? No, no que estupideces estoy pensando. Además si lloviera ¿no se estropearía la cena? –pensaba mientras era observada por dos ojos azabache que ya había visto antes- bueno entonces debe haber una plataforma transparente que nos protege de los cambio en el clima y que además sostiene las velas- y esa tan pobre e incoherente era su más lógica teoría. Pero si hubiera puesto un poco de atención habría escuchado a un compañero decir que eso no era más que un encantamiento que habían puesto en el techo, aunque seguramente no le habría creído nada. Magia si claro eran puras tonterías, para ella.

En ese momento un hombre de barba larga y blanca, con cabellos que llegaban hasta su cintura les dio la bienvenida a su nuevo colegio, Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

¿Magia y hechicería? ¿Cómo?-en tono confundido y casi inaudible logro decir. De hecho el único que la había oído había sido el muchacho de cabellos parados que casualmente la miraba extrañado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo de J. K. R y algunas cosillas mías.

Aquí les pongo otro capítulo espero que alguien lo lea y que le guste, eso es importante.

cahmi snape;D

Chapter 2: a caso ¿me equivoqué de escuela?

El atónito muchacho no hacía más que mirarla, mientras pensaba y se culpaba- esto es mi culpa yo la empuje, seguro que tomo el tren equivocado y por mi culpa, pero que estúpido, como fui a traer a una muggle a Hogwarts, ahora no mas que se den cuenta me expulsan y como llegue me iré mas rápido que una bludger hechizada,- y de repente una chispa de ilusión brillo en los ojos del muchacho al ver que la chica traía el uniforme que caracterizaba a los de primer año y al fin y al cabo- ¿Qué escuela muggle usaría túnicas?- pensó y por fin se decidió a decir.

-si, es una escuela de magia que tus padres no te lo dijeron. En su interior rogaba, suplicaba por una respuesta afirmativa.

-de magia hablas en serio, n…no lo mencionaron_ su voz temblaba- pero apuesto que tus padres si ¿verdad?

_si naturalmente, desde que tengo uso de memoria.

-¿Qué? …Pero como, no puede ser, mis padres- refunfuñaba la chiquilla para si misma.

- en todo caso puede que tus padres no lo supieran, deben ser muggles, si aunque… ¿y la carta?

Ya se había hartado como era posible que escuchara esa palabra todo el día y ¿aun no supiera su significado?

-podrías decirme ¿qué es un muggle? Y espera un momento que carta yo no recibí ninguna.

-ya sabes un "muggle" persona sin magia, y entonces ¿cómo fue que compraste el quipo y los libros necesarios para este año escolar? La carta lo decía todo, dime de casualidad ¿tienes tu boleto del tren aquí?

_pues mis padres los compraron y si, aquí está mi boleto escarbo en uno de sus bolcillos y saco un pequeño y rectangular papelito, ambos lo observaron al mismo tiempo y ahí estaba, estación 9 y ¾-_ es imposible_- parpadeo varias veces sin entender cómo era probable que no hubiera visto el ¾ antes- pero ¿Cómo? si yo estaba en el andén 9- dijo en un susurro ahogado

-Creo que fue mi culpa, cuando te arrolle y atravesamos el portal, por cierto, perdona eso es que se me hacia tarde y casi que no llegamos- rio despreocupadamente al menos la chica si venia hacia Hogwarts.

- no te preocupes- dijo distraída y tan solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza. ¡Dejare de hablarle a mis padres!, como es posible que la dejaran abandonada en un andén, sola esperando un tren que no llegaba, en un país extraño, para ir a una escuela desconocida, tan desconocida que ni siquiera sabía que era de magia y que además fueran capaces de dejarla en el andén equivocado,- estaba hecha una fierecilla por dentro aunque por fuera solo mostraba estar convertida en un ovillo de nervios y de pronto toda esa rabia que tenia se transformo en temor haciendo que su apariencia se encogiera, como si acabara de ser regañada cruelmente. Acababa de notar y recapitular las palabra del chico, / _y/ a-tra-ve-sa-mos /el/ por-tal_ _/-¿cual portal? Por dios, por dios, por dios, ese pequeño accidente me ha llevado a otro tren, no solo eso, me ha traído a otra escuela y una de magia, yo no soy bruja, hechicera, no, ni si quiera creo en la magia_-ahora si no había más que puré de chica confundida, sus temores la aplastaban-me he equivocado de escuela- atino a decir en un susurro casi inaudible.

- no nada de eso, estoy seguro que venias a esta, tranquilízate por favor, ves ese boleto- dijo señalando las temblorosas manos de la niña, que arrugaban el papel- es un boleto que solo le dan a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, es más nadie que no este ligado al mundo mágico de algún modo conoce esa estación, ese boleto demuestra que si venias a esta escuela- al ver que la chica no se calmaba escarbo en sus bolcillos y saco de allí un boleto idéntico al que ella sostenía en sus temblorosas manos y se lo enseño.

Ya no hubo tiempo para más charla, el director había terminado de darles la bienvenida y había dado inicio a la ceremonia de selección de uno en uno fueron llamados y sentados en un banquillo y cubiertos por un feo sombrero que hablaba y gritaba extraños nombres al aire, justo después los chicos corrían a sus casas, bueno así les habían dicho que se llamaban los grupos de cada una de las largas mesas ¡GRIFINDOR! Grito en primer lugar y una chiquilla de nombre Emily Allen se dirigió a su mesa, ¡RAVENCLAW! Y este fue un muchacho de cabello castaño, que se acerco tímidamente a su mesa. ¡HUFFLEPUFF!, ¡SLITHERIN! Claro hubo un clic en su cabecita ese era el nombre que había en la placa de "silver". Hubo otros dos Gryfindor, tres Hufflepuff, dos Slitherin y dos Ravenclaw más, y entonces fue llamado Thomas Mcfire y el chico de cabello rebelde, color bronce y cuidadosamente peinado hacia arriba se puso en pie, sin ningún indicio de nervios subió al banquillo y un segundo más tarde el sombrero grito ¡SLITHERIN!, en seguida la profesora dijo su nombre.

-M... Melanie Rickman - titubeó un poco y la miro fijo.

Todo el bullicio que había en el gran comedor se aplaco ante este nombre todos los estudiantes de tres de las mesas la miraban, con temor y solo una, la de Slitherin la miraba con respeto y admiración, sin más tomo su puesto en el banquillo y fue cubierta por aquel sombrero, que susurraba cosas a su oído.

-con que una Rickman ¿eh? Toda tu familia fue de Slitherin, pero tu madre no, tu madre fue una Gryfindor… mmm que hare contigo.

- mi madre también, ella ¿estudio aquí? Y no me dijo nada.

- si Little Rickman, ella estudio aquí, pero no podía decírtelo, y ya no me interrumpas que me estoy tardando demasiado.

- veo valor, inteligencia eso sería bueno para una Gryfindor, pero también eres talentosa y tienes unas ansias de ser superior, poderosa, respetada así que: ¡SLITHERIN! -grito el sombrero y esa mesa estallo en aplausos de repente.

Melanie caminó con paso vacilante y se ubico junto a Thomas, que rápidamente se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano presentándose.

-soy Thomas pero pues eso ya lo sabes- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a la profesora que seguía llamando a los nuevos- puedes llamarme Tom si quieres, ahora entiendo porque tus padres no te dijeron nada de la escuela, es eso tu apellido, tu padre es Marcus Rickman ¿no?

-Melanie- estreche su mano- un placer conocerte Tom; pero, por favor explícame porque yo estoy más perdida que un avión en el triangulo de las bermudas.

- ¿un avión en donde? Bueno igual y no te lo puedo explicar mejor come, que seguro más tarde te llamara el jefe de la casa y te lo explicara todo.

Las mesas se llenaron con toda clase de comida, por arte de magia y dio inicio al banquete, Melanie de alguna manera tenía que empezar a creer en la magia ¿no?; terminaron de comer y siguieron a los prefectos hasta sus salas comunes, los retratos se movían, las escaleras igual, y caminaron y caminaron hasta la mazmorras, entraron el una sala fría, pero elegantemente adornada, con sillones de cuero negro y una chimenea en piedra tallada, los cuadros hablaban y para entrar allí habían dicho una contraseña "sangre limpia" y un muro aparentemente solido se había abierto ante sus ojos. Les indicaron cuales serian sus habitaciones, ella tenía que compartirla con una chica de cabellos dorados y lacios, ojos azules y que llevaba por nombre Alicia Smith y con una pelirroja con bonitos ojos caramelo, Kate O´Connel, con ella había hablado un poco, ya que la rubia era presumida y la había ignorado cuando la saludo. Melanie y Kate revisaban en sus baúles, que ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, Kate tenia una lechuza por mascota, le había dicho que era una lechuza común, era blanca con tonos dorados en sus alas y en su cabeza, Kate le explicaba paso por paso, todo lo que debía saber y le indico que la caja alargada que había en su baúl era su varita, que debía llevarla consigo a cada clase, y así pasaron horas hablando y se reunieron en la sala común con Tom, y con un muchacho que compartía habitación con él, -Jackson Cleaver- se había presentado el chiquillo de pelo negro y ojos castaños. Ambos ayudaban a Kate en sus explicaciones. Silver correteaba jugando con Fletcher Y Cora, el gato noruego anaranjado y la gata siamés de Tom y Jackson respectivamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo de J. K. R y nada mío excepto pequeñas invenciones de mi loca cabeza.

Pues bueno tengo escrito hasta este el siguiente capitulo c esta escribiendo y pues mientras le subo ¡this one!

The always crazy cahmi Snape ***-***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: es tu deber Severus no seas orgulloso**

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Dumbledore, se daba lugar a una discusión entre la profesora McGonagall y el profesor de pociones y jefe de Slitherin Severus Snape, quien se reusaba a perder su tiempo explicando todo lo que ya debería saber a esa chiquilla "impertinente" a su parecer.

-no lo hare-decía con su tono de voz apacible y frio Snape.

- es que no te lo estoy preguntando, es tu obligación.- replicaba McGonagall cada vez mas enfurecida- deja atrás lo que paso, y no culpes a nadie que al fin y al cabo, tu eres victima de tus acciones y decisiones. Ella requiere un explicación es lo más justo.

- pues ya que es usted defensora de la justicia le concedo el honor, profesora- dijo en tono sarcástico, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, señalo la puerta.

- no seas payaso bien sabes, que el honor, como tú lo dices es de el afortunado jefe de la casa en la que haya sido puesto dicho estudiante, o dicha estudiante en este caso.

- payaso ¿dices?- pregunto indignado

Albus observaba la escena extasiado, al fin y al cabo su muchacho debería aceptar sus errores de una buena vez y no había nada mejor que disfrutar de un rico caramelo de limón, viendo como la paciencia del que consideraba su hijo se disipaba justo frente a sus ojos.

-exacto oíste bien Severus, no eres más que un payaso un desdichado que perdió la felicidad por cabeza dura, así que no puedes hacer más que atenerte a las consecuencias de eso que rechazaste hace once años y tal vez ¿por qué no?, amargarte la existencia en el intento.

- eres una, una- no dijo mas, dio un respingo, se giro y solo antes de cerrar la puerta a su paso se escucho, en un feo y amagado tono de voz-¡BRUJA DECREPITA!

-¿Qué? Ese murciélago, me las debe.

- déjalo Minerva, se que ha de afrontar la realidad y que aunque debería estarlo, aun no está preparado, acaba de revivir con la imagen de esa chiquilla, todo el dolor que intentado ocultar bajo esa mascara de crueldad y suficiencia, que ni en sus peores días a manos de Voldemort, había sido tan dura, fría y llena de crueldad, nunca así antes de que ella… bueno y además tu lo viste casi se desmallaba bajando del tren.- intervino el director

- es verdad venia mas pálido que de costumbre y con la mirada crispada en dolor. Pero tiene que ser valiente y dejar el rencor atrás, de todos modos Melanie no tiene la culpa de nada, y en cierto modo, me compadezco de ella, es que llegar a una escuela sin la más mínima idea de lo que es por naturaleza debe ser difícil, es mas debe de ser aterrador, no viste su cara, estaba horrorizada, y además no olvidare mencionar que debe estar pensando lo peor de sus padres, esta ley, no es mas que basura.

-según el ministerio, era necesaria, Minerva.

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts que dirigían hacia las mazmorras, caminaba con paso furibundo Severus Snape, (haciendo de tripas corazón), con el alma destrozada y con unas ganas comprimidas de ponerse a llorar, pero no, él era el temido profesor de pociones y no se iba a rebajar a tanto, no lo haría y mucho menos por una chiquilla, en realidad lo que no quería era hacerlo justamente por ESA chiquilla, la hija de ese y de ella, ¡la hija de Rickman!, un niña que muy en el fondo quería que fuera su hija, y su madre, ese bastardo, ahora tenía a su mujer y a la que debiera ser su hija, y él además tenía que recordar todo eso que lo hería a fondo, para hacerle más llevadera su estancia allí a la hija de ese, y para devolverle el "respeto y admiración" que hasta hace poco sus padres le profesaban.

-ese bastardo, ese bastado, ese bastardo- era lo único que decía mientras ataba un pergamino a la pata de un lechuza gris de ojos rojos.

Tom estaba enseñando a Mely (así le dirían de cariño) a jugar ajedrez mágico, mientras intentaban ganarles a Kate y Jake que hacían un gran equipo, ellos ya sabían jugar ya que sus padres eran magos, eran de "sangre limpia" (así le decían a los hijos de dos magos) ese adjetivo le daba escalofríos y casualmente era su clave de entrada a su sala común, cuando pregunto el porqué Tom le explico que en Slitherin no entraban sino los de sangre limpia, y que algunos miembros de su casa se creían superiores por ello, insultando siempre a los mestizos de sangre o a los hijos de muggles diciéndoles "sangre sucia", también le dijo que él no lo creía así y que muchas veces eran ellos los más poderosos del colegio, Jake y Kate tampoco lo veían de ese modo, aunque el padre de Jake pensaba lo contrario, según lo que le había dicho el sombrero ella también era de sangre limpia, y lo único que no cabía en su cabeza era el por qué sus padres no le habían enseñado todo eso que sus nuevos amigos sabían desde que nacieron, aun así Mely aprendía rápidamente, y le causaba curiosidad cada cosa, preguntaba todo lo que no sabía aún y Tom, Kate y Jake se lo respondían siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando Kate había destruido la segunda de sus torres, Mely noto que había un golpeteo en la ventana y entonces fue a abrirla, volando entro una gran lechuza que se posó sobre el tablero de ajedrez y extendió un pata hacia ella, haciendo un gesto para que ella tomara un pedazo de pergamino que llevaba atado a su pata, con una expresión nerviosa Mely tomo la cuerda que lo ataba, sin dejar de mirar nunca a los aterradores ojos rojos del ave y luego tomo el mensaje:

_

* * *

_

Melanie Rickman

_Permítame solicitar su presencia en el despacho junto al aula de pociones, en diez minutos, debido al hecho de que usted ignora su procedencia mágica, me veo en la tarea de aclarar sus dudas. Es la segunda puerta, del pasillo de entrada a las mazmorras._

_(Profesor de pociones, y jefe al mando de Slitherin) Severus Snape_

* * *

Después de que todos hubieran leído la nota, le desearon suerte y la acompañaron hasta la entrada de la sala común.

Con varita en mano (aunque no supiera usarla aun) Melanie se aventuro a la oscuridad de las mazmorras con una pequeña lámpara forjada en hierro.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todo de J. K. R y de mi cabeza alguna que otra cosa

Este capítulo me quedo más grande que los otros porque explica algunas cosas, disfrútenlo, y dejen reviews, perdonen si es un asco pero es que este es mi primer fic.

Chapter 4: que mi padre era un ¿Qué?

Después de mucho caminar Melanie llego a su destino, el hombre que le explicaría todo lo que ignoraba estaba tras una puerta de madera oscura, con un grosor de no menos de 5 cm y apariencia aterradora, el tal Severus Snape se encontraba allí tal vez leyendo algo en una manera despreocupada, no como ella que se aventuraba a lo desconocido. Lo que Mely no se imaginaba era que tras la puerta el hombre de apariencia hostil e insensible, se carcomía interiormente del temor a revivir su dolor en cuanto ella cruzara esa puerta.

Sin esperar más Melanie golpeo lánguidamente la puerta, que al instante se abrió mágicamente.

-adelante- dijo una voz fría.

La muchacha entro en el despacho que estaba iluminado por una gran chimenea parecida a la de su sala común, en el centro había un escritorio de caoba tallada con un escudo en el medio, un escudo que ella reconoció como el de Slitherin, tras el escritorio sentado y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba el hombre que la había despertado en el tren, aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro, de piel pálida y ojos negros.

-disculpe profesor Snape, es que usted me mando llamar y…-dijo la chiquilla algo incomoda bajo esa mirada despectiva, frotándose un zapato con el otro.

- sí, si adelante siéntese.

Esa chiquilla, su imagen lo lastimaban a fondo, como podía ser alguien tan parecido a otra persona, con su cabello rizado y enmarañado, su cara redondeada y esos ojos que aunque eran de otro color (negro ónix) tenían el mismo aire de "sabelotodo insufrible" pero que al fin de cuentas era lo que más le gustaba de su madre, su cabello también era de otro color era al igual que sus ojos, negro y tenía la misma apariencia rebelde del de ella, Hermione Granger, su madre.

La chiquilla tomo asiento frente al profesor y observó con sus ojos negros y profundos, al hombre que permanecía callado mirándola desde su asiento.

Cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo, Snape reacciono al fin.

-señorita la he llamado, porque debo explicarle todo lo referente a su origen mágico.-comenzó- _ya que sus padres no fueron capaces_- intervino su voz interna – como decía, usted no tenía la mas mínima idea de la magia antes de llegar, aquí ¿verdad?

- no señor, ni pequeña.

Bueno ya que era su deber por lo menos lo disfrutaría ¿no?

-así que sus padre no le tuvieron la confianza ¿o sí?

- no señor.

-pero no crea que fue por falta de amor, no no nada de eso, yo diría que fue desconsideración. -Su tono era sarcástico e hiriente- y exactamente donde fue que la aban… dejaron sus padres para que pudiera llegar a Hogwarts.

_ En el andén 9, señor.- la chiquilla no era nada boba y cada palabra con doble sentido que Snape le dedicaba la atravesaban como una puñalada, sus ojos ya se habían puesto cristalinos y esas perfectas joyas azabache estaban bañadas en lagrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-entonces no había atravesado el portal con ellos ¿cierto?

-no señor.

-¿y cómo fue que llego al tren?

-un chico me arrollo con su carrito, yo no note lo del portal hasta que llegue aquí y él lo comentó.

- pues que afortunado accidente sin él tal vez, hubiera perdido el tren señorita Rickman, tendrá que agradecerle y tal vez sus padres también. ¿Dónde cree que estén ahora?

-están en Colombia, profesor- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, corrían por su rostro de porcelana, la niña ya no aguantaba más sabia que ese hombre la quería ver llorar, lo que no entendía era porque, y además que hacia ella respondiendo a un interrogatorio que la hacía sufrir, ¡NO MAS! Se dijo a sí misma- bueno profesor creo que debo irme.

Snape lo había logrado la había hecho llorar, pero eso no aliviaba su dolor es mas lo aumentaba, al punto de que quisiera consolarla, y ahora ella se quería ir y él ni siquiera le había explicado nada.

-yo creo que no hemos acabado aun señorita, tendrá que esperar un poco.

-con el respeto que usted se merece, si no estoy mal usted me llamo para poner fin a mis dudas, y desde que entre no ha hecho más que saciar las suyas, sin mencionar que desde que llegue tiene una expresión de claro desagrado al verme y estar en mi presencia y para empeorar las cosas, sus dudas no me dan ni ganas de responderlas, profesor, por lo que pienso que lo mejor es que me valla para aliviarnos la incomodidad a ambos, no le quito más tiempo, señor, que descanse- diciendo esto lo mas respetuosamente que puedo, se puso de pié y recorrió la estancia para abrir la puerta y desaparecer en la espesura de la noche, pero al mover el picaporte no ocurrió nada, la puerta no se abría.

-usted no ha entendido Rickman, mi deber es explicárselo ¡Hoy! Y ya que tiene tantas ganas de irse lo mejor es que tome asiento de una buena vez – el tono del hombre no era nada cortes.

-como usted ordene profesor- respondió Mely sarcásticamente, y luego se sentó otra vez

-bien cuáles son sus duda Rickman, prometo que las contestare lo mejor posible.

-bien- puso su mano en el mentón y una sonrisa torcida apareció en la comisura de sus labios- primero ¿Por qué mis padres no me lo dijeron? Y para que no se desgaste ya sé que no podían, entonces la pregunta vendría siendo ¿Por qué no podían?

-hace unos 14 años se desato una gran guerra, entre el bien y el mal, para que me entienda.

- y créame que lo entiendo profesor

-como decía, había brujas y magos buenos y malos, su madre era una estupenda bruja, de las buenas vale aclarar pero su padre no, él era mortifago y pertenecía al otro "bando" por así decirlo, cuando el ejido entiéndase por Harry Potter apareció algunos mortifagos renunciaron al lado oscuro y obviamente fueron acogidos entre los buenos.

-espere por favor- dijo con las manos hacia el frente como buscando detener las palabras- usted me quiere decir que ¿mi padre era un qué? Y que ¿mi tío Harry era el que?

- su padre era un mortifago y Potter era el elegido, yo creía que había dicho que me entendía Rickman y no me interrumpa ¿quiere?- escupió esos dos apellidos como si fueran veneno-al ser acogidos tenían dos opciones, irse lejos y si querían tener hijos, renunciar a la magia y hacer como que esta no existiese hasta que estos entraran a estudiar y eligieran su camino ellos mismos o renunciar a los hijos y conservar su magia prometiendo lealtad al ministerio, por naturaleza la mayoría elige la segunda, pero tu padre no, el se llevo a su madre y la tuvieron a usted, la cosa es que si usted llegaba a saber su procedencia mágica antes de pisar Hogwarts su custodia pasaría a ser del ministerio de magia.

- pero eso es injusto-decía la niña, comprendiendo que lo que su padres habían hecho nada tenía que ver con que no la quisieran.

-créame señorita Rickman la vida no es muy justa que digamos. Alguna ¿otra duda?

-si profesor, pero entiéndame si le digo que no tengo ningún deseo de que sea usted el que me las responda, así que si ya fue todo podría dejarme salir.- Melanie siempre tuvo esa capacidad de ser odiosa y hablar en tono irónico.

Snape notaba la inteligencia de la niña en cada una de sus frases, pero lo que no le gustaba nada era que utilizara la ironía con él, aunque él la utilizara todo el tiempo. Snape apunto con su varita hacia la puerta y esta se abrió al instante. De afuera entro un gato plateado de ojos verdes que inmediatamente noto la tensión en el ambiente y se lanzo contra aquello que molestaba a su ama. Rápidamente Severus lo tomo entre sus manos, evitando que el animal lo rasguñara y leyó la placa que el animal traía atada al cuello.

-si no me equivoco este gato es suyo ¿no es así señorita?

- sí lo es, señor.

- silver Snake, que original- el sarcasmo desbordaba de los labios de Snape.

-es que acaso, le desagrada el nombre de mi gato, profesor Snape, porque de ser así le buscare otro, en seguida, no lo dude señor- ella no se quedaba atrás también sabía hablar con ironía.

-no se preocupe señorita es obvio que a su padre le molestaría si se enterara, y para que no me mire de forma confundida debe saber que su padre también tuvo un "serpiente plateada" mientras estudio aquí en Hogwarts, de hecho ya que quiere saber mi opinión sobre el nombre de su mascota, creo que es de lo más tedioso.

- pues para que no se aburra me lo llevare de aquí ahora mismo,- tomo al gato con delicadeza-para que pueda, no sé, sobarse la barriga en paz.- y salió rápidamente de ese lugar.

¿_Barriga? Esa chiquilla es insufrible, de no ser porque aun no puedo restarle puntos, le quitaría 100 sin importar que sea de mi casa_.- pensaba enfurruñado Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: como ya saben todo de j. k .r y alguna cosa de mi invención, y no sobra aclarar que no me lucro de esto solo lo hago por dulce y sana diversión.

Bueno pues a los que lean mi fic y a los que no aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo mientras yo escribo el siguiente *-* cahmi snape

* * *

Chapter 5: Una visita inesperada.

Melanie camino por las mazmorras en dirección a la sala común, andando por inercia iba como en un trance, sus pies daban los pasos necesarios, mientras su cabeza intentaba asimilar todo lo que aquel día había pasado y todo lo que ese malgeniado profesor le había dicho de sus padres y su pasado. Finalmente llego a la conclusión de que aunque sus padres le habían mentido lo habían hecho por amor y que aunque su padre hubiera sido malo había renunciado a su poder, a su magia por cambiar, y quien sabe tal vez por su madre.

Se detuvo frente a una pared de roca y rápidamente dijo la clave; al entrar en la estancia la esperaba Tom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-a que no adivinas, quien quiere hablar contigo Mely- la reto.

-no lo sé Thomas, ¿quien? el director o tal vez otro feo profesor. – a Tom se le borro instantáneamente la sonrisa y no precisamente por pensar que sería aquello que le había dicho Snape a Melanie, porque el ya había oído la fama de "mala clase" que tenia él, sino por el tono de voz en el que lo había llamado, Thomas y aunque ese fuese su nombre no dejaba de oírse feo viniendo de ella.

- lo siento- dijo Tom

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Tom?

-sinceramente no tengo idea- ahí estaba ese tono que le agradaba de nuevo, así que sonrió otra vez- bueno en todo caso, tus padres quieren hablar contigo, te están esperando.

-¿de verdad? ¿Dónde?- y con un gesto desesperado paseo la mirada por todo el salón en busca de ellos, pero al no verlos se precipito a su habitación.

-ay a veces olvido que no sabes de esto- Tom dijo mas para sí que para Melanie mientras sacudía la cabeza como si así pudiera recordar mejor las próximas veces, y tomo a Mely en un abrazo amistoso sobre sus hombros conduciéndola a la gran chimenea de piedra. Frente a esta se encontraban Jake y Kate, pero de alguna forma extraña que Melanie no entendió parecía como si hablaran con las llamas que en esta brillaban. Al acercarse más entendió que era lo que ellos hacían, efectivamente estaban hablando pero no con las llamas sino con su padre y su madre que estaban allí como en un video chat pero mágico.

- ¡Melanie!-alegremente se expreso Hermione, pero la sonrisa no alcanzo a llegarle a sus ojos, ya que recordó lo que le habían hecho hacia pocas horas- no hemos querido, debes perdonarnos, lo harás ¿verdad?, ¿ya te lo han explicado? Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

En tono frio y cortante, fingido obviamente, le respondió Mely.

-no mamá.

-¿Qué? Pero nena- la voz de Hermione sonaba preocupada y con culpa.

-es broma madre, pero no los perdono- y antes de que Hermione interviniera, se adelanto a decir- no hay nada qué perdonar, hicieron lo correcto y no esperaba menos.

-Mel hija yo- el padre de Melanie empezó.

-no digas mas, por más errores que hayas cometido, lo intentaste y saliste adelante dejando atrás tu pasado y sinceramente prefiero que se quede allá.

-gracias hija- Hermione lo acaricio en una mejilla.

- y entonces, ya conocieron a mis amigos ¿no?

-si son encantadores, ya nos dijeron que quedaste en Slitherin, te felicitamos Mel- decía Hermione-aunque me hubiera encantado ver a otra Gryfindor en casa.

-ya mujer no digas tonterías, que hasta el gato sabia que quedaría en Slitherin.

-si lo dices por esa placa que le pusiste, ni te ilusiones que de no haber quedado en Slitherin se habría convertido en un majestuoso león.

-¿ah? ¿Cómo, qué dices?.

-si, le pague al encargado de la tienda, o que creías que llegaría a su sala común con una mascota que claramente mostraría un preferencia algo clasista de la sangre, no crees que eso sería criticado por sus posibles nuevos amigos.

-agrrrrghhahs- gruñía Marcus.

-Bueno ya no se peleen, que ni la placa cambio, ni yo creo en esas tonterías de la sangre limpia. Además quisiera olvidar todo el incidente del profesor que me explico todo lo de mi magia y eso y que mejor remedio que una larga y tendida charla con mis padres de sus vidas ocultas y sus días de colegio.

-claro cariño lo que quieras; pero cuéntanos que fue lo que paso.- intervino Hermione

Aunque le molestaba recordarlo la cara de preocupación de su madre, la incitaba a hacerlo, así que rápidamente contesto.

-No te preocupes mami, es que ese tal Snape es un huraño engreído,- estas palabras cayeron como un costal de mil rocas sobre su madre, que a pesar de todo no quería que Melanie pensara mal del hombre que alguna vez robo todos sus suspiros y aunque le doliera admitirlo que aun llevaba en alta estima

- no digas eso Mel, que seguramente estaba de malas y ya. Mejor te contaremos de nuestros días en la escuela.

Y así empezó una larga charla con cuatro chicos sentados alrededor de la chimenea y una historia en la que era protagonista su madre, su tío Harry y su padrino Ron y luego la larga y divertida historia de aventuras de su padre y su mejor amigo Warren y las bromas que realizaban a los Gryfindor de su época, a la que Hermione respondió con un palmada juguetona en el hombro de Marcus. Cuando ya se hizo tarde Hermione los mando a dormir, no sin antes prometer escribir y asegurarse de recibir pronto alguna carta de Mel y sus amigos.

Melanie y Kate subieron a su habitación y no evitaron notar que tenían una nueva acompañante, su nombre era Camile Jones y había llegado tarde por un incidente en la estación King Cross donde había perdido su tren, al parecer la chica de cabellos caramelo y ojos azul turquesa era muy amable y respetuosa, su único problema era que ya había hecho amistad con Alicia que aun miraba a Mely con desprecio. En seguida ambas se acostaron esperando con ansias su primer día de clases.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: todo es de Jk Rowling y todo lo que ya he dicho antes…. Bla bla bla en fin.

Les dejo este capitulo y no se desesperen que ya casi se desenreda la historia, bueno no aun pero se aclararan algunas cosas.

* * *

Chapter 6: camino a la vergüenza

Al despertarse Melanie se baño y se arreglo rápidamente, mientras intentaba con poco éxito arreglar su enmarañado cabello, frente al espejo Kate se acomodaba su túnica que mágicamente ahora lucia los colores y el escudo de Slitherin, al igual que la de Mely. Se encontraron de repente con Jake y Tom en la sala común, cada uno tomo a una chica de gancho caballerosamente buscando de alguna forma escoltarlas hasta el gran comedor, durante el camino Mely y Tom su acompañante charlaban animadamente, al llegar a gran comedor cada pareja se dirigió a uno de los costados de la mesa de Slitherin con el fin de quedar frente a frente, al llegar a sus asientos Thomas se fijo que Melanie miraba hacia el techo encantado y le dijo que el director Dumbledore era el que lo había hechizado, para que se viera como el cielo que brillaba afuera y que las velas efectivamente volaban bajo el techo.

Comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, y hablaban sobre lo nerviosos que estaban por su primera clase, en ese momento entro él, Snape con un manojo de pequeños pergaminos y empezó a entregarlos por toda la mesa, comenzando por los de séptimo y así fue acercándose a los de primero, hasta que por fin los cuatro sostenían sus horarios en la mano. Su primera clase era transformaciones con McGonagall y en compañía de Ravenclaw, así que allí se dirigieron.

Todas las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, a pesar de que ella ignoraba todo lo que sus compañeros incluso los hijos de muggles sabían, ya que habían estudiado un poco, después de haber recibido la carta, incluso sus profesores entendían perfectamente eso y evitaban preguntarle cosas. Igualmente Melanie se había propuesto ir a la biblioteca después de su última clase (pociones a la cual se dirigían en ese instante) para sacar algunos libros y ampliar su conocimiento.

Entro en el aula y vio que algunos de los compañeros de la casa con la que compartían esa clase, ya estaban allí, curiosamente todos los Gryfindor que allí habían ocupaban los puestos más alejados del profesor y parecían estar nerviosos incluso algunos hasta sudaban, cosa que no le extraño en lo absoluto después de haber conocido al profesor la pasada noche. De todas formas dirigió a Tom a primera fila y como en todas las clases él no se negaba a lo que ella le pedía, y además que podía importarle a ella el profesor, si ella no había ido a estudiar allí precisamente para que el profesor le sonriera, sino para aprender todo lo que pudiera; Jake y Kate se sentaron en la mesa detrás de ellos. Hasta aquel punto Tom le agradaba mucho mas, se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico que la había arrollado y la había tratado tan descortésmente en King Cross, no existía y que en realidad era respetuoso caballeroso y buen conversador. En ese momento entro Alicia seguida por Teodore Williams un chico engreído igual que ella y que también se creía más que los demás por ser de sangre limpia y pertenecer a Slitherin y seguida también por una casi desentendida Camile que durante todo el día había ignorado los indeseados insultos de su ''amiga'' contra los mestizos o hijos de muggles de otras casas al parecer Camile pensaba igual que Mel y sus amigos en cuanto a lo de la sangre limpia.

-así que además de impuros, son todos unos gallinas estos leoncitos.-dijo Alicia en voz alta, cosa que no sorprendió a Mel ya que con esa clase de comentarios empezaba todas la clases Alicia.

-que dirás leones si lo único que veo aquí es una manada de gatitos miedosos- completo Teodore.-y cuatro deshonrosos sangres limpia que no deberían serlo.

- no te metas con nosotros Williams- respondió Tom.

-lastimosamente no todo gozamos de un pequeño cerebro, que cree ser mejor por teorías vacías como la sangre limpia y esas tonterías, sabiendo que no es capaz ni de transformar un pequeño mosquito en una flor y créeme Teodore si te digo que estoy completamente segura de que todos los que tu osas llamar impuros aquí presentes lo lograron en uno o cuando mucho dos intentos, es que tu sangre limpia no te ayudo o que paso Teodore.- intervino Melanie.

En un instante la sala se llenó de risas, todos los Gryfindor y ellos cuatro estallaron a carcajadas, efectivamente todos lo habían logrado en poco tiempo y ahora no podían evitar reírse incluso Camile se estremeció un poco escondiendo discretamente su risa, y justo antes de que Teodore se lanzara contra la mesa de Mel y Tom Snape intervino.

-veo señorita Rickman que hace alarde de su intelecto y capacidad y ya que esta tan preocupada en demostrarlo la probaré en seguida, por ahora todos tomen asiento.

Alicia dio un golpe a Teodore y se sentó junto a él en la mesa más próxima Camile vio que la única mesa vacía que había era justo detrás de ellos y allí tomo asiento. Justo cuando Snape se disponía a empezar la clase entro un chiquillo delgado, alto y despistado.

-Disculpe profesor, lo que ha pasado es que…- dijo el chiquillo que fue interrumpido por el profesor

-ni se moleste en explicarme, son 15 puntos menos para Gryfindor, no hay excusa que sea suficiente para que una llegada tarde a mi clase sea justificada, y siéntese rápido señor Woodford-intervino Snape, y es chico ocupo el único lugar vacio junto a Camile- entonces señorita Rickman ya que usted si tiene un gran cerebro y todo eso dígame cuales son los ingredientes para una poción de gloria eterna.

Evidentemente ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea, no había tenido tiempo de leer ninguno de sus libros la pasada noche, así que Tom intento murmurarle las respuestas.

-ni se moleste "Mr. fueguito" ejem , señor Mcfire estoy plenamente consciente de lo que intenta hacer –dijo Snape, esto no agrado mucho a Melanie, que era la única que evidentemente había entendido el "error" que había fingido cometer ya que nadie más hablaba español ahí.

- no lo sé profesor SNARPE- dijo a propósito Melanie, provocando una pequeña risilla de algunos.

-entonces espero que piense antes de hablar en próximas ocasiones RICKMAN- obviamente el disimulado descuido de la chiquilla no le causo ninguna gracia al profesor.

Después de la clase Melanie saco de la biblioteca un gran libro de pociones básicas de alguna u otra forma se había propuesto que no dejaría que su profesor la volviera a coger con la guardia baja, en realidad no quería impresionarlo o eso pensaba, más bien no quería darle el gusto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: no gano dinero con esto y pues no es producto de mi imaginación, J k Rowling me gano la idea, jajaja de hecho creo que la tuvo antes de que yo naciera y es lastimoso en verdad, pero ya que, solo disfruten de mi loca transformación de su historia.

Cahmi Snape ; *

* * *

Chapter 7: ¿una nueva guerra?

Melanie había estudiado cada noche hasta que ya no podía mas, especialmente intensificaba un poco en Pociones, y esa era la razón de que su profesor, nunca más allá podido cogerla con la guardia baja por decirlo de algún modo, es decir nunca más encontró un" no se" o alguna respuesta equivocada de parte de la chica; eso sin lugar a dudas era muy frustrante para él, ya que le recordaba lo insufrible que era su madre, aunque bien que le gustaba esa insufrible sabelotodo (como la llamaba en sus tiempos de escuela).

En fin, los días pasaban y llegaba el campeonato de quidditch, Melanie se entero de que su tío Harry vendría al colegio a ver el partido GRYFINDOR Vs SLITHERIN del día siguiente, en una edición del profeta, que no se perdía detalle de la vida del salvador del mundo mágico, hecho que aun sorprendía de sobremanera a Mely, quien por su parte aun veía complicado adaptarse a una vida tan ajena a la que ella siempre creyó como real, de todas maneras no perdería la oportunidad de recriminarle todo lo que le había ocultado así hubiese sido por su bien.

En la mañana los cinco se vistieron con sus ropas mas abrigadas ya que hacia frio, y digo los cinco porque ahora Camile los acompañaba, esto no era nuevo, de hecho ella se hiso su amiga desde el primer día de clases

…FLASH BACK

Melanie llagaba recién de la biblioteca con un pesado tomo de _pociones básicas_ y fue entonces que escucho una discusión:

-Alicia no creo que esa haya sido la mejor forma de tratar a tus nuevos compañeros, el hecho de que sean de diferentes no hace que sean inferiores, hasta me atrevería decir que son o serán grandes hechiceros y no hay nada que tú y tu sangre pura puedan hacer contra ello- decía Camile que obviamente se había hartado de los comentarios odiosos de Alicia y Teodore.

- pues no me sorprende para nada, tengo entendido que tu padre es hijo de muggles, técnicamente no eres de sangre limpia, eres débil y una traidora de la sangre- desdeño, vil mente Alicia para luego escupir en el suelo, si escucharon bien ESCUPIR, pero que poco decoroso era ese acto en una niña, mas en una que se pavoneaba clamando ser más que los demás.

Eso ya era más de lo que Melanie podía soportar así que aclarando su garganta hiso su entrada y ayudo a defender a Camile.

-Cami no es débil, ni mucho menos traidora, ella es mucho más que una arpía como tu- dijo brevemente Mely- ven vamos Cami- y la tomo de gancho como si fueran amigas desde hacía años- para andar con paso decidido hacia la habitación, pero cuando estaban en el umbral de la escalera recordó algo que se le había olvidado- y por cierto Alicia, creo que se te callo una flema, a no espera, creo que era tu feminidad, recógela que se te desperdicia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

Y desde ese momento Cami era una más de ellos y como todos tenía un apodo, incluso Kate lo tenia de hecho en realidad se llamaba kathleen, pero se había presentado como Kate ya que así le decía su madre desde que tenía memoria.

El partido estaba a punto de iniciar, ya habían concluido las clases de ese día y ahora se dirigían al campo de quidditch. Cami y Kate iban cómodamente agarradas de Jake y ella de Tom como ya era habitual.

Al llegar a sus lugares Mel no pudo evitar dirigir su atención a la gradería de los profesores e invitados y allí lo vio a Harry Potter el niño que vivió, su tío. Se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a aquella torre.

-¡tío Harry!- grito con una emoción que se desvaneció segundos después.

No sabía porque pero el hecho de que su ahora favorita (a escondidas claro) estudiante, le dijera tío al estúpido de Potter irritaba de verdad a Severus; bueno si lo sabía, nunca le había gustado que Hermione, el amor de su vida tuviera tanto cariño por ese y ahora debía soportar que la niña a la que había aprendido a querer por así decirle lo tratara como de la familia, eso ya era demasiado para su perturbada alma. Y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír con lo que de repente Melanie comenzó a hacer con su "tío" y el abrazo que le había dado después de saludarla de modo paternal.

-Mel pequeña- de su abrazo ya no quedo nada ya que Melanie se había lanzado a sus brazos exclusivamente para darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho con sus puñitos-oye peque y estos golpes a que vienen ¿no te alegras de verme a caso?

-claro que si pero ya que preguntas este va por no decirme que ras mago, este por no decirme que lo eran mis padre también, este por no decirme de mis poderes, este por no hablarme de la escuela, este por no decirme que ras el elegido, este….- con cada frase le daba un golpe, hasta que fue detenida por Harry.

- ok Mely se que lo merezco, pero por favor, guarda un poco para la navidad que de seguro nos veremos para esas fechas- y diciendo esto ambos rieron un poco y luego se abrazaron como era debido, con una mirada de cariño de los que allí se encontraban posada en ellos, exceptuando la de Snape al que nada le agradaba este gesto.

Tras hablar un rato y disfrutar del partido no sin antes apostar un día de gastos completos en Hogsmade y un mes con la capa de invisibilidad si es que ganaba SLITHERIN, que por cierto así lo hizo Mely se despidió de todos incluso de Snape y le dijo a Harry que cobraría su recompensa el mes entrante, bueno la parte de la capa, y en vacaciones lo de Hogsmade ya que aun no le permitían salir los fines de semana- Harry acepto diciéndole al oído que se la enviaría con Hedwig el primer día de noviembre- y entonces Mely corrió al encuentro con sus amigos

-profesor Dumbledore , debo hablar con usted y creo que es conveniente que usted esté presente Severus. – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Snape

-si así lo deseas estará presente, pero ya no me digas profesor que ya no eres un chiquillo y me haces sentir más viejo.

-está bien ¿Albus?

-sí, así está mejor, vamos a mi despacho-diciendo esto se puso en pie con grandiosidad y camino a grandes zancadas acompañado por Harry- ¿vienes? Severus. –dijo observándolo por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

- sí, porque no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer,- dijo con un sarcasmo característico en él- y como ya dijo usted, si el niño que vivió lo desea allí estaré ¿no es así?, señor director-refunfuño Severus.

OoOoO

-¿qué pensarías? si te dijera que lord Voldemort no ha muerto y quiere regresar, Albus- empezó Harry al llegar al despacho.

-Voldemort murió Harry o ¿no es así?

-¿recuerdas mis sueños, aquellos en los que me comunicaba con su mente?

- y como olvidarlos, mi muchacho.

-pues regresaron hace casi dos meses, eso me trajo hasta aquí. En estos nuevos sueños el lord ya no me busca a mi, sino a la hija de uno de sus traidores, el está buscando a Melanie, Albus, y eso no me agrada, no quiero que ella viva lo que yo.

-pues no se qué pensar, Severus ¿tú qué crees?-pregunto el director, sin darse cuenta que Severus estaba mas pálido de lo común y con cara de espanto.

-la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia no pueden ser realizadas desde la tumba por decirlo de algún modo, así que este acto debe estar relacionado con un partidario del señor oscuro o ya bien puede que la guerra aun no haya terminado como creíamos todos. Y por el bien de la niña espero que sea la primera, un pobre diablo frustrado que no acepta su destino. Aunque de ser así debe ser alguien muy poderoso, para lograr una conexión con Potter desde tan larga distancia, porque últimamente ha estado en sur América, si no me equivoco. – explico, controlando su expresión , todo lo que pudo.

-tenemos que protegerla.- dijo Harry.

-hay que avisar a sus padres, no deberían estar tan lejos,- apunto Dumbledore -de hecho en vista de las circunstancias, deberían vivir incluso aquí en el castillo.

-¿no hablara en serio? Señor director- dictamino Snape sin preocuparse siquiera de la presencia del chico que vivió.

- tan enserio que hasta acabo de recordar que aun no hay educadores para la materias avanzadas.

-¿Qué? Y además va a poner a uno por encima de mi cargo- pregunto indignado- esto ya es demasiado ¡ALBUS!

-lamento que así te lo parezca Severus y sabes que respeto tu opinión, pero no voy a asumir la culpa de la perdida de una estudiante y mucho menos la alejare del resguardo de sus padres y tendrás que entenderlo.

- pues no me queda otra alternativa, con su permiso debo hacer algo- dijo saliendo estrepitosamente del lugar- director, POTTER-se despidió.

-debes entenderlo Albus, debe ser muy doloroso para él, y aunque apoyo incondicionalmente a Herms yo lo compadezco.- dijo Harry cuando Snape desapareció por la puerta

-Y créeme que lo entiendo pero no voy a permitir que algo le pase a esa chiquilla. Además Hermione será una excelente jefa del área de pociones, y Marcus de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

* * *

_A los que quieren ver mas y quieren saber que pasa al llegar Mione a Hogwarts porfa dejen reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí esta la primera de las partes que hacen que mi fic sea de rated M, es mi primer lemmon y espero que les guste.

Con cariño Cahmi Snape.

Y pues como ya saben los personajes que reconozcan, al igual que los lugares, pertenecen a J.k.R

* * *

Chapter 8: pasiones desenfrenadas.

Snape se despertó de repente, un ruido había alterado sus oídos de espía, que no descansaban a pesar de que la guerra había acabado hace mucho; ese sonido parecía venir de la sala de estar fuera de su habitación, tomo su varita y salió con pasos sigilosos, al encuentro de lo desconocido, no veía a nadie así que se dirigió a la puerta a revisar que los hechizos de seguridad aun estuvieran colocados. Tan pronto como su nariz ganchuda percibió su inconfundible aroma a canela y vainilla, ese aroma que tantas veces había sido el embriagador de sus sentidos, alguien lo sujeto por detrás en un abrazo que su cuerpo esperaba desde hacía once largos y dolorosos años.

-no querrás dañarme no es así, baja eso que solo soy yo, la mujer que viene a poner fin a tus pesadillas o a acrecentarlas, como tú lo prefieras- dijo Hermione acercándose a su oído en tono seductor.

Obviamente el debía negarse, o eso se le decía una parte de sí, aunque sus impulsos no le hacían caso, él estaba sucumbiendo ante el deseo, el deseo de tenerla nuevamente, de hacerla suya otra vez, pero de algo estaba seguro, esta vez no habría ternura, no el descargaría su ira, con pasión. La haría sentir todos esos años de abandono, la haría temblar, pagar por haberlo dejado y más sobre todo por haber tenido una hija con su ex-mejor amigo. Hermione vio en su mirada lo que pensaba hacer y no le importaba ya eran bastantes los años que deseaba tenerlo, que la hiciera suya, como para apesadumbrarse por el miedo, no ella no le temía, ella lo amaba y ahora lo aceptaba, nunca lo había dejado de amar, ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían logrado que lo borrara de su mente, que lo arrancara de su corazón, hoy por fin era el momento de dejar que él se hundiera en sus carnes de nuevo, así fuera por una última vez, y así lo aceptaría.

Snape se había dado la vuelta y ahora él tenía el control, la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura y la besaba con fuerza, con amor, con un amor disfrazado de odio pero al fin y al cabo AMOR.

-es hora de que pagues con creces, lo que me has hecho mujer- y diciendo ello la alzo aun sosteniéndola por la cintura, mientras ella enroscaba las piernas en su tronco, notando así la creciente erección que él ya poseía.- y no va a ser como antes, si eso esperabas, esta vez no abra hombre bueno, cariñoso ni nada de eso, ese hombre ya murió-y la empujo presionando su espalda contra la fría pared de roca.

Con pasión y brusquedad rasgo el hermoso vestido rojo carmesí que la chica llevaba puesto, dejando libres sus redondos y bellos pechos, pero esto no inmuto a Hermione que con fiereza de una leona mordía su cuello dejando en el marcas, todo era carnal y tosco a cada ataque había un contraataque de la otra parte.

Ella ya no podía más el lamia, mordía y acariciaba sus pechos, haciendo que su excitación creciera, así mismo rozaba su miembro en su vulva pero aun sin penétrala, ya se habían desecho de toda la ropa con magia pero el aun no la poseía. Su centro pedía a gritos ser penetrado pero él simplemente seguía con sus caricias furtivas, torturándola, más y más y cuando fue víctima del deseo no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que se negaba, y rogo, rogo por que el la tomara, porque entrara en ella, porque la hiciera suya.

Entre jadeo y jadeo, con la espalda aun pegada a la fría pared, lo único que consiguió fue decir- Severus, anda no esperes mas por favor, ¡hazlo! ¡hazlo!

Eso fue como una dulce victoria para sus oídos, ella rogaba por él,¡ por el!, al que había abandonado años atrás, y él por el que ahora pedía a gritos no se hizo esperar más, con una embestida ruda entro en su amada que gemía y se arqueaba de dolor y placer, no espero a que ella se acostumbrara a él con rapidez empezó a arremeter contra ella en un vaivén de pasión y deseo ; justo cuando ya ambos estaban por llegar a su cumbre, lo escucharon un maullido venía de atrás de ellos, con sus cuerpos sudados se giraron para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y la vieron una chiquilla de ojos negros y cabello enmarañado los miraba con lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos color azabache y un gato plateado entre sus brazos.

Severus despertó de golpe con una capa de sudor frio cubriendo su cuerpo, con unas ganas inaguantables de una ducha fría y una oleada de culpa haciéndose en su pecho, sus ojos tristes e incriminatorios aun brillaban en su mente, de algún modo y aunque solo hubiese sido un sueño el sentía, que acababa de dañar la ilusión de una niñita que lo único que quería era una vida feliz y en familia con sus padres. Todo esto era raíz de su llegada, porque al día siguiente arribaría, la mujer de sus pesadillas, la mujer que despertaba su pasión, y lo único que el agradecía era que no la tendría que ver junto a ese bastardo, no, no la vería junto a ese desgraciado, ya que él estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para no venir a cuidar de su hijita, eso lo sacaba de quicio ¿como podía ese bastardo tenerla a ella y a su hija, (a esa hija que Severus tanto deseaba fuera suya)y no dejar cualquier cosa con el fin de protegerlas? No es que quisiera que viniera, era más bien que el daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y él se negaba a aceptarlo,- ¡es un estúpido!- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de entrar a la regadera y darse esa ducha que tanto pedía su cuerpo.

* * *

PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS DE _SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE_ Y POR LOS DE _LILIAN, me motiva leerlos_

_Aprovecho para recomendar un fic que se llama señor amante es muy bueno, es un LM/GW PORFAVOR pacense y léanlo._


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Todo es de J.K.R y todo eso que ya he dicho antes

Al fin llego Hermione y ps lo dos sufren demasiado, lean para que vean que pasa.

Cahmi Snape;P

* * *

**Chapter 9: la hora de la verdad.**

Melanie no cabía en si misma ese día vería de nuevo a su madre, su padre no podía venir pero ella no lo culpaba, su mama en cambio vendría a Hogwarts y no solo eso, además seria jefa del área de pociones, su materia favorita, aunque muy a su pesar el profesor casi ni la determinaba, ya no la trataba del modo torpe y grosero del primer día, pero tampoco la dejaba demostrar sus conocimientos, casi nunca le daba la palabra y ya no le preguntaba, a lo mejor sabia que ella le respondería correctamente y ya no habría nada divertido en eso para él, no podría usar su sarcasmo con ella de ser así y eso no le agradaba al profesor Snape, o por lo menos eso creía ella.

Hermione llagaría para la hora del desayuno, es mas ya debería estar en el colegio y eso la ponía realmente feliz, claro que además de la felicidad, tenía algo de miedo, ella conocía la historia del que no debe ser nombrado perfectamente, ya hacía mucho que la había leído, de cómo casi mató a su tío Harry y de cómo al final fue vencido, o eso se creía, hacia unos dos días desde que había sido llamada al despacho del director, donde su tío Harry, el profesor Dumbledore y hasta el jefe de su casa se habían reunido y le habían hablado de la posibilidad de su regreso y de la posibilidad de ser ella su objetivo esta vez, también le dijeron que era esa la razón de la llegada de Hermione a Hogwarts, como protección para ella, aparto los feos pensamientos y se concentro en arreglarse para ir al gran comedor a ver a su mamá.

**OOoOo**

Por otro lado en su despacho Snape se debatía entre ir a desayunar al gran comedor o mejor llamar a un elfo domestico, para que le trajera la comida a su habitación.

_No eso no me lo puedo permitir, yo soy el profesor Severus Snape y no le temo a nada- _pensaba Snape mientras se vestía con sus mejores ropas, negras, y se aplicaba su colonia favorita, (en realidad la favorita de Hermione)- _yo no le temo al dolor, ya viví muchos años soportándolo y no me voy acobardar hoy, eso no es digno de un héroe de batalla, no, no lo es_- ya estaba a punto de tomar la decisión, ahora estaba cepillando su sedoso cabello negro, enmarcando su cara con el- _lo hare enfrentare las consecuencias de mis actos, como dicen el chocho de Dumbledore y la mandona de Minerva, aunque muy bien se yo que no cometí tales errores, es mas ni siquiera se dé que cargos es que me culpan_- pensó – no ella jamás me lo dijo solo tomo sus cosas y me dejo para irse con ese animal.- con un largo suspiro, comino con paso decidido y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor.

Severus entro en el gran salón, y se dirigió a su mesa, asiendo caso omiso a las miradas y comentarios de las alumnas de los cursos más grandes, quienes lo devoraban con la mirada, en los seis o siete años que llevaban en el colegio jamás habían visto a Snape tan atractivo y ahora casi todas se lo devoraban con la mirada, pero él no les prestaba atención, no para nada el llevaba su vista fija en la ubicación del director, más bien en los ojos del director, que lo veían complacidos, con una dicha que rebosaba de ellos, estaba simplemente complacido con lo acicalado que estaba Snape y solo pocos de allí sabían la razón, entre esos él y minerva. Por fin llago a su lugar junto al director y se sentó diciendo:- esta me la pagas seguro que si, Albus.

-creo que hoy te despertaste de maravilla, Severus, te ves realmente guapo ¿Qué te hiciste?- pregunto mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de medialuna, con un tono mitad sarcasmo, mitad inocente.

- arggagr- gruño Severus.

-pues me alegro, pero ahora si me disculpas tengo un anuncio que hacer- diciendo esto se puso en pie y llamo la atención del estudiantado.- hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a una nueva profesora de colegio, ella estudio aquí hace no más de catorce años y me atrevería a decir que es una de las mejores estudiantes que hemos tenido aquí en Hogwarts, permítanme presentarles a la señora Hermione Granger quien desde ahora será jefa del área de pociones, y los guiara en sus dudas, además será la que enseñe pociones avanzadas en sexto y séptimo.

Mientras Hermione hacia su entrada se escucho un gruñido de resignación de las estudiantes del último curso que después de haber visto a Snape lo que menos querían era que dejara de dictarles, el gruñido fue acompañado por un silbido por lo bajo al unísono de los estudiantes hombres que estaban complacidos con la belleza de su nueva profesora.

Hermione camino con una gracilidad y belleza hipnotizantes e inconfundibles ante los ojos de Snape, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que lo desquiciaba, pero que al mismo tiempo amaba, se acerco a la ubicación del director, quien le dio un abrazo de bienvenida y señalo hacia un costado de Snape, quien hasta ese momento noto la silla vacía junto a él, la silla que antes no había estado ahí y maldijo mentalmente a ese viejo.

-hola Severus- Hermione saludo al llegar a su lugar. – Me alegro de verte.

- Señora Rickman- dijo a modo de saludo pero con una mirada acusadora.

-en realidad señora Granger conserve mi apellido, pero eso a ti no te importa por lo que veo.

Sin decir más se sentó y no le dirigió ni una mirada más, verlo así de arreglado de espectacular y percibir esa fragancia que adoraba la lastimaba realmente, esa mirada de él la hacía sentir culpable aunque no tenía la culpa de nada, así que lo único que logro hacer, fue aguantar las ganas de llorar de principio a fin del banquete.

Por dentro Severus se sentía morir, era tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan todo y no era de él, no y jamás lo seria, y aunque siguiera siendo Granger, era Granger de Rickman y ese pensamiento lo seguiría a cualquier parte, porque el siempre había deseado que ella se convirtiera en su mujer en Hermione Snape o ¿por qué no? Hermione Granger de Snape. Verla había sido mil veces peor que con la niña, era como si le arrancaran el corazón y le devolvieran solo la mitad, y además se la devolvieran en pedazos, era como sentirse un ser sin alma, le faltaba su mitad y esa mitad jamás volvería porque había sido entregada a otra persona, al que alguna vez fue su amigo, pero que ahora odiaba con el alma que ya no poseía, al que odiaba con todo su ser, ¡Marcus Rickman!,

Al finalizar el banquete ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde una pequeña Slitherin la esperaba con otros cuatro chicos y una sonrisa inminente en el rostro, Severus no pudo separar los ojos de ella y la siguió a lo largo de su trayecto, ella sentía su mirada en su espalda y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no voltear a mirarlo, por fin lo consiguió y llego a donde Mely que dé un salto se colgó de sus hombros en un gran abrazo. Eso fue más de lo que él pudo soportar y en unas grandes zancadas salió del gran comedor empujándolas con resentimiento al pasar y con una imperceptible lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla (lagrima que solo pudo ver Hermione).

* * *

Gracias a las que siguen el fic y aun no me creo que una de mis autoras favoritas lo esté leyendo, bueno en realidad ella traduce historias pero son muy buenas TequilaNervous, gracias a todas las que leen mi fic voy a intentar actualizar rápido.

Voy a empezar uno nuevo será un LM/ GW espero que no me quede un asco porque si es así no lo subiré. Vernos que pasa. Jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Porfa dejen reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: todo de J.K.R Y ETC.

Bueno ahí les dejo el primer acercamiento de Sev y Herms.

* * *

Chapter 10: persecución

Otra vez Hermione se despertaba sudando después de su horrible pesadilla, corría y corría tras él pero no lograba alcanzarlo, su expresión la martirizaba, una y otra vez veía esa lagrima derramarse y por más que intentaba no lograba llegar hasta él para limpiarla, para consolarlo, para soltarle de una buena vez la verdad. Esa verdad que oprimía su conciencia, aquella que asechaba su inconsciencia.

Ya hacia una semana desde que había llegado al colegio, una semana en la que Severus había hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitarla e ignorarla, solo lo veía en las comidas y si intentaba hablar con él solo recibía un gruñido como respuesta y en la sala de profesores donde siempre estaba leyendo y cuando ella se le acercaba el sacaba una excusa pobre para alejarse.

_Ya estoy harta, lo hare así el no quiera- _se dijo a sí misma y con decisión fue a ducharse y arreglarse.

…

Ya en el gran comedor saludo a su hija y a sus amigos y se dirigió a su puesto y como era costumbre saludo a Severus y no recibió más respuesta que un gruñido.

-tenemos que hablar Severus

-yo no lo creo

Esto era nuevo le había respondido y no había que dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-sí, tenemos que, me oyes hay que aclarar algunas cosas.

-argargggagg- gruño de nuevo y no volvió a hablar.

_-COBARDE-_ dijo Hermione en medio de una tos claramente falsa, sabiendo que el orgullo era lo que más pesaba para Severus; llevándose una desilusión cuando el ignoro su comentario.

Hermione removió un poco su desayuno sin ser capaz de engullir nada, y entonces se puso de pie y se aventuro a la salida sin notar siquiera que alguien la seguía. Cuando por fin estuvo en un aula vacía en donde nadie podía verla ni escucharla se dispuso a desahogar su frustración y ¿por qué no? Tal vez llorar un poco, pero antes de que las lagrimas se desbordaran de sus bellos ojos caramelo escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿en verdad piensas que soy un cobarde?- Inquirió Severus.

-a pues no lo sé,- dijo en tono sarcástico- desde que llegue me ignoras y estoy casi segura que no serias capaz de sostener una conversación completa en la que no haya un gruñido por tu parte conmigo, por el simple hecho de que no soportas el miedo que te provoco.

-tú no me das miedo- respondió con sorna.

-a ¿no?, déjame ver, porque será que no me convence, ah ya tu insistencia en ignorarme y evitarme ¿tendrán que ver en algo?- pregunto con ironía.

-pruébame- la instó.

-¿quieres decir que hablaremos ahora?

- no aquí tu me trataste de cobarde y para demostrarte que no lo soy-aclaró- nos vemos en Hogsmade, en las tres escobas mañana a las once ¿estaría bien?

-¿me estas invitando a salir?

-no, simplemente quiero saber si eres tan tonta como para ir-dijo con media sonrisa sarcástica-claro que te estoy invitando, hermi… señora Granger.- su cuerpo se tenso al percibir la naturalidad con la que la estaba tratando y trato de corregirse.

-porque no me sorprende que uses el sarcasmo, Severus- hizo sonar ese nombre más de lo necesario para connotar que ella si lo llamaba por su nombre.- a las once esta perfecto.

-bien adiós.

-adiós Severus- sonrió con un sonrisa hermosa mientras el salía a paso apresurado, con la satisfacción a flor de piel, porque lo había logrado ahora no solo tendría que gritarle la verdad para ver si la captaba podría decírsela de buena forma y tal vez arreglar algo entre ellos.

OooOooO

Severus caminaba ensimismado en su felicidad no cabía en la idea de que saldría con Hermione, estaba tan contento que repartía puntos a los estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos (exceptuando a los Gryfindor, no era para tanto) cuando de pronto, vino a su cabeza la imagen vívida de una chiquilla llorando abrazada de su gato color plata, y todo se vino abajo, no podría asistir, no, no lo haría.

Era sábado en la mañana y Hermione caminaba con la alegría a flor de piel, llevaba un vestido gris ceñido al cuerpo, una capa de invierno negra muy elegante, unas medias y zapatillas negras y una bonita boina que hacia resplandecer su cabello rizado, al llegar a Hogsmade decidió que o mejor era ir directamente a las tres escobas así que allí se dirigió.

…las once….

…las doce….

…la una….

_No me lo puedo creer ese estúpido me dejo esperando_- pensaba mientras iba ya por el quinto vaso de whiskey de fuego.

-alguna otra cosa señorita- intervino el camarero amablemente.

- no muchas gracias, mmm espere deme la cuenta por favor.

Apenas se puso de pie noto el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, caminaba un poco zigzagueante y su cabeza dolía y cada cinco pasos daba tumbos. Sin saber bien como, llego a Hogwarts y utilizando un hechizo desilusionador (para que los estudiantes no vieran en el estado en que venía) se dirigió directamente a las mazmorras al despacho de Snape.

-finite incantatem- se oyó decir con palabras arrastradas.

Se paro frente a una gran puerta de madera oscura y toco con más de la fuerza necesaria, con un suspiro Snape se puso en pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sabiendo quien era la que tocaba con tanta desesperación.

-adelante- dijo Con voz profunda y calma.

Severus vio como una hermosa mujer entraba en su despacho bañada en lágrimas y completamente borracha. Al momento de entrar Hermione se lanzó contra su pecho con golpes de resentimiento, tal y como alguna vez lo hizo su hija con Potter pero esta vez el rencor era real, no era un juego y lo único que logró hacer para que se detuviera fue abrazarla fuertemente, estrecharla contra su cuerpo consolándola, percibiendo ese rico aroma a canela y vainilla, ese aroma del que estuvo enamorado, pero a quien lograba engañar, aun estaba enamorado de él, aun amaba a esa mujer a la que ahora estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Lo siento se que esta corto, pero voy a actualizar pronto. Gracias a las que dejan reviews. Dejen mas jajaja.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: yo creo que se lo saben de memoria, pero bueno todo de J.K.R y pocas cosas mías.

Por fin se aclara mucho de lo que todas preguntaban y sevy conoce la verdad, espero les guste porque no c a mi no me convence aunque fue lo mejor que pude sacar.

cahmi snape...XD...

* * *

Chapter 11: la verdad de tu destino

-desgraciado bastardo, pero ¿quién te crees que eres?, ah pero yo si se quién eres, el gran Severus Snape, quien se regodea de ser el príncipe mestizo pero que a duras penas es un pobre Slitherin que raya en su cobardía- dijo con desprecio entre los brazos de Severus- si Severus Snape no eres más que eso, un pobre pusilánime.

- pero que querías que hiciera ¿ah?, si cuando pienso en estar contigo lo único que puedo imaginarme es a esa niñita culpándome con la mirada-dijo tomándola de los hombros separándola así un poco de su cuerpo – y no puedo permitirme separarlos.

- pero Severus…- no pudo continuar él aun no había acabado de hablar.

- déjame terminar, no puedo separarlos mujer, es su padre, tu no lo entiendes y aunque yo se que entre nosotros nada se va a dar, porque tu no sientes ya lo mismo que yo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y dolorido, no sabes cuánto desearía que ella fuera mi hija y no de ese…

Pero no termino unos labios acallaron sus palabras, esos labios sabor a miel que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando y que no se parecían a los de sus recuerdos en ese momento supo que su mente no le hacía justicia a ella y le correspondió la caricia durante unos pocos segundos hasta que su razón consiguió ganarle una batalla casi perdida a su cuerpo y consiguió separarse. Rápidamente se aparto de ella y llego a su escritorio y tras sentarse consiguió aclarar las ideas y atino a decir.

-Hermione yo, lo siento- no era su culpa, ella lo había besado a él, pero no podía evitar sentir remordimiento.

- no digas mas Severus no debí besarte, pero es que no lo soportaba más.- las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por sus tersas mejillas, ahora con mas fluidez y naturalidad que antes -Y tu eres aquel que tiene que darme el perdón, después de lo que he venido a decirte se que ni un abrazo tendrás para darme estoy segura. Severus yo… tienes que perdonarme, entiéndeme ¿si?- en realidad no sabia como decirlo y su vacilación sacaba de quicio al hombre frente a ella.

-¿tú qué Hermione? – inquirió intrigado.

Severus debes entender que después de lo que hiciste no pude decirlo, pero ahora veo como sufres pensando que Melanie es una Rickman cuando verdaderamente es una Snape. Si, Severus Mel es y siempre será hija tuya.

-¿Qué?- la rabia desbordaba de sus ojos, en ese momento sería capaz de golpearla, con pasos torpes se acerco a ella y se contuvo de pegarle, en cambio la tomó por los hombros con fuerza y se acerco lo suficiente a su rostro como para besarla y suavemente y con ojos penetrantes y fríos - no juegues conmigo – escupió en su cara.

- no estoy jugando Severus.

- no te atrevas a usar mi nombre de nuevo ¿entendiste?, claro que no estás jugando, solo estas borracha, además estoy seguro de que no serias capaz de irte con mi hija en tu vientre, no, la mujer de la que me enamore no sería tan vil de irse con otro, con mi mejor amigo, no lo harías- afirmo separándose de nuevo y quedando a una distancia de no más de un metro, con la mirada perdida y llena de dolor.

-ah no, profesor Snape, usted no me va a culpar, no después de lo que yo vi, porque aquí la mala no soy yo.

- ¿ah no? Y según tu que fue eso tan malo que hice como para que escondieras "mi hija" durante once años- pregunto irónicamente.

-no te atrevas a evadir tus culpas cuando yo te encontré revolcándote con la ramera de Narcisa Malfoy, sabiendo que me habías dicho que tenias que testificar en contra de Lucius.

- pero yo nunca.. yo si testifique en todo ese asunto de Lucius.

-a claro que si- dijo sarcásticamente- si estuviste bien ocupado en el asunto del señor Malfoy, pero follándote a su esposa, y tu ¿qué demonios querías que hiciera? No se tal vez, que me quedara allí esperando a que te desplomaras sobre ella y me acercara tranquilamente a decirte, acabo de ver que me engañas con esta puta pero ponte feliz porque vamos a tener un hijo- agrego sin abandonar el tono de ironía, que ahora venia cargada de rabia.

- Hermione yo, nunca- intento tomar y acariciar una de sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas, pero ella golpeo su mano evadiendo el contacto.

-no me toques, ya estaba dispuesta a perdonarte, y llegue al colegio esperando un lo siento, al menos, pero veo que tu orgullo te lo impide y no eres más que lo que dije hace un rato, tu Severus Snape eres un murciélago miedoso e inseguro que no es capaz de aceptar una inminente derrota y sus culpas, porque eso es lo que un Slitherin hace ¿no es así? Correr a esconderse de las recriminaciones.

- ya basta, señora Granger, no estoy dispuesto a aguantar un insulto más, porque yo solo digo la verdad, ese día, yo salí del ministerio de magia, compre un ramo de flores y vine a buscarte, y sabes que encontré un cuarto vacio sin ropa ni ninguna de tus cosas y cuando corrí a la entrada del castillo, te vi abrazada del bastardo que tienes por esposo dejándome atrás, ya dos veces he soportado el abandono y ahora tu vienes borracha a incriminarme de cualquier pendejada que se te ocurre, asegurando que esa niña es mía y que me dejaste por algo que yo nunca hice.

- es tu hija y yo sé lo que vi.

- tengo pruebas de haber estado en el ministerio.

-eso no es cierto.

-tomare veritaserum. Te mostrare mi pensadero, podemos ir al ministerio. Lo que quieras, solo deja de ilusionarme con promesas falsas, ya basta por favor- y un torrente de lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos mojando su piel centrina.- no me tortures más.

-te creo Sev pero tú debes hacer lo mismo, Melanie es hija tuya y no lo digo por estar borracha, es mas yo también tomare veritaserum.

Y así lo hicieron no solo Severus se entero de que su hija si era Melanie, sino que Hermione se arrepintió hasta el cansancio por haberse ido con Marcus y haberlo dejado , Hermione le conto a demás de su falsa relación con Marcus y de cómo él la trataba cuando no estaban en compañía de Melanie, le dijo que Marcus sabía que Mely no era su hija y que se lo recalcaba a cada momento y que definitivamente todo había acabado cuando Dumbledore los llamo y el dijo que no vendría a cuidar a una bastarda.

Severus sintió hervir su sangre en contra de ese bastardo y juro vengarse, además prometió esclarecer todo el asunto de Narcisa e intentar arreglar las cosas con Mely para que lo quisiera y fuera más fácil para ella aceptarlo como padre. Luego sintió una felicidad inmensa de saber que Marcus y ella ya no estarían juntos nunca y que tenía una esperanza de reconquistarla.

-perdóname Severus todo es mi culpa, perdóname, perdóname.

-no lo digas mas, ya no hay que perdonar, yo te amo Hermione nunca deje de hacerlo, y quiero que lo sepas porque luchare por tu amor hasta que vuelva a mí.-confeso aferrado a ese cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo y que lo seria de nuevo

-yo también te amo, Severus, con Marcus nunca fue así el solo fue un amigo, de los malos, pero amigo.

Y con un beso fundieron sus sentimientos, pasión, añoranza y sobretodo amor.

* * *

Gracias a todas la que leen y dejan comentarios, en especial a sailor mercuri o neptune mi primera seguidora a ella le debo la continuación de este fic, a tequila Nervous que como ya sabe es una de mis autoras favoritas (aunque en realidad traduce) y a Kotamae que es nueva y la razón de esta pronta actualización por qué no quise dejarla iniciada, por decirlo de algún modo.

dejen mas Reviews que son mi inspiracion.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J.k.R y yo no vivo de esta historia, no gano ni un cuarto de galeón, ni medio euro ni nada con ella.

* * *

Chapter 12: celos de padre

Melanie caminaba de la mano de su novio, hace ya dos días que Tom le había pedido que lo fueran y ella acepto porque el realmente le gustaba, además Thomas se había mostrado protector en cuanto se dio cuenta del peligro que corría su amiga y eso la hacía sentir como una damisela en aprietos con un apuesto príncipe que la salvara de todo peligro, Tom la acompañaba a todas partes y nunca la descuidaba por ningún motivo, cargaba su mochila como todo un caballero y esa mañana se habían dado su primer beso.

…..Flash back….

Terminaron su clase de transformaciones y Cami, Kate y Jake, tuvieron que dirigirse deprisa a yo no sé qué parte (sospechoso ya que siempre iban todos juntos a todas partes), Tom la tomo de la mano y entrecruzaron sus dedos era una imagen bella dos chiquillos tiernamente enamorados.

-¿quieres dar un paseo?-la invito Tom- me parece buena idea ir junto al lago.

-si claro el clima esta perfecto para un paseo junto al lago, vamos- lo jalo emocionada, con una sonrisa de inocencia. Eso era casi una mentira pero que mas daba la nieve era muy romántica y no habían tenido tiempo a solas desde que se habían vuelto novios.

Caminaron así de la mano entre copos de nieve, hasta que llagaron a la orilla del lago que en esa época estaba congelado y obviamente mágicamente cercado por los peligros que representaba, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza, los arboles a su alrededor estaban completamente cubiertos de blanca nieve y la superficie estaba pulida a la perfección, era como un gran espejo que reflejaba las montañas y es bosque blanquecino en toda su extensión.

-Es hermoso- señalo Mel.

- sí lo es, al igual que tu, eres tan bonita Mely.

- gracias- dijo Mel que de repente se había puesto del color de un tomate, y mordía su labio inferior (un habito heredado de su madre).

-Mely yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que nada te pase, yo voy a cuidar de ti, yo daría mi vida por ti Mel.- dijo acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Melanie.

-y yo daría la mía por ti, Tom.

- te quiero- dijo acercándose lentamente a Melanie, quien respiraba agitada por el temor a lo desconocido, era su primer beso y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-y yo a ti.

Y entonces la unión se llevo a cabo en un tierno roce, uno inocente, con mucho amor, fue corto pero hermoso y una corriente lo recorrió a ambos de pies a cabeza, fue magia.

…fin del flash back….

Ahora tenían clase de pociones y como en cada una de esas clases Melanie estaba dichosa, se le facilitaba y la apasionaba un montón, Tom la abrazaba en un abrazo paternal pero lleno de amor y se dirigían al aula. Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa de siempre la más cercana al profesor, Tom acerco la silla de Mely al escritorio como buen caballero y colgó la mochila de ella en el espaldar para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya y sentarse el igualmente. Rápidamente se fue llenando el aula de pociones y puntual como siempre llego el profesor Snape, quien anoto en el pizarrón la receta de la poción que iban a realizar en parejas con un simple movimiento de varita. La poción era la más difícil que habían realizado, no imposible para ella ni para Tom que también era bueno en pociones, pero era difícil y no había que negarlo. La clase transcurrió sin novedades, exceptuando una, el profesor le dirigía una sonrisa cada vez que la miraba, ¿sonreía? ¿Qué estudiante en su sano juicio, había visto sonreír al murciélago de las mazmorras alguna vez en su vida?

-Tal vez estoy cansada- pensaba Mely- pero aun hay algo que no tiene explicación, si sus sonrisas son producto de mi imaginación, entonces cual es la explicación para que me haya dado la palabra cada vez que he alzado la mano ¿hoy?, a mí a su estudiante más detestada, incluso más que los Gryfindor, sabiendo que llevo aquí dos meses y jamás me ha dado la palabra.- eso estaba meditando, mientras buscaba un gran tarro de alas de duendecillo en el armario de ingredientes, y esa misma fue la razón de que no viera el banquillo que la hizo tropezar.

Al caer el frasco de vidrio se hizo añicos dejando volar las alas que escaparon, Melanie calló arrodillada desfavorablemente sobre los miles de pedacitos de vidrio que se incrustaron uno a uno en su piel. Snape y Thomas se dirigieron rápidamente a su ubicación, llagando primero Tom que estaba más cerca.

-amor ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto en tono preocupado su novio.

- emmm algo así pero me duele mucho Tom.

_Amor ¿Qué? Pero ¿con quien cree que habla ese jovencito?, ella es mi princesita y ningún tonto chiquillo es su amor-_ los celos de padre pensaban por él, Severus no soportaba que ese niño la tratara así, para el era un pervertido al igual que cualquiera que se acercara a ella, sin acordarse siquiera que tenían la misma edad.-yo me encargo, señor Mcfire – escupió alzando en vilo a la chiquilla que sangraba en cantidades alarmantes.

-es una estúpida- chismorreaba Alicia con Teodore.

-cincuenta puntos menos para SLITHERIN señorita Smith. Y señor Mcfire.

-¿dígame profesor? ¿Gusta que acompañe a mi novia?- dijo orgulloso de su relación

- está castigado, esta tarde a las seis, p-por ser poco caballero y no ayudar a su COMPAÑERA a cargar el material- denoto la palabra, carcomiéndose en su interior la rabia de que ese fulano la llamara NOVIA.- hay muchas alas que debe atrapar, al estilo muggle.- río burlón- La clase termino salgan y no dejen escapar las alas de duendecillo (que aun revoloteaban en el techo).

Tom se quedo en seco, sabia que eso le tardaría una eternidad mínimo tres horas, eran más de mil pares de alas, ese castigo iba a ser eterno.

Snape salió dando grandes zancadas, con su hija en brazos y que por un extraño motivo no lloraba, aunque sus heridas eran a simple vista muy dolorosas, ella simplemente lo miraba con odio y eso le arrugaba el corazón. Cuando estaban por llegar a la enfermería no aguanto más y le pregunto, porque lo miraba así.

-yo no soy una debilucha como usted piensa profesor, fui yo la que le dijo a Tom que traería el material, es más casi le roge para que me dejara ir y además fue mi culpa y solo mi culpa haberme caído.

Ya habían llegado y la estaba poniendo sobre una de las camas, mientras la señora Pomfrey corría de un lado a otro buscando una poción desmaterializante para que los vidrios se desvanecieran (era más fácil que sacar uno a uno, sin mencionar menos doloroso) durante toda la curación Severus estuvo presente, aun después de que Hermione llego y a pesar de eso nunca pudo borrar de su mente la mirada fría y penetrante que su hija le había enviado hacia unos minutos, cuando la medimaga estaba por cerrar las heridas, el dijo lo que ella había estado esperando.

-Melanie- ya no podía llamarla por su falso apellido, debía admitir que le dolía hacerlo.- hágame el favor de avisar a su compañero Mcfire que el castigo fue removido.

-muchas gracias Severus, yo le diré a mi novio- dijo con una sonrisa grande-espero profesor que no le moleste que lo llame por su nombre, al igual que usted lo hace conmigo- dijo sarcásticamente.- era broma profesor Snape.- dijo cuando el rostro de el se descompuso en una mueca ininteligible.

Entonces Severus le sonrió tal y como había hecho durante todo el día y luego tomo a Hermione por un brazo y la alejo de la cama de la niña, al percatarse de que ella no estaba para nada sorprendida por lo del noviazgo de su hijita con ese, con ese.

-tu sabias que tiene novio- afirmo Snape.

-naturalmente, soy su madre ¿Qué esperabas?

-y no le dices nada mujer, es una niña.

- ay Severus no vengas con celos paternos ahora, ella ni siquiera sabe que tu eres su padre- el rostro de Snape se descompuso inmediatamente.- pero que tonta soy, lo siento sev… pero no termino Severus salió de la enfermería en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al dejar a su hija en la sala común, después de lo que había sido una eternidad para ella, aunque a duras penas habían pasado unos veinte minutos, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el despacho de Snape, toco a la puerta y nadie respondió.

-_alohomora_- entro pero no había nadie, así que cerro y entro a la sala de junto, el aula de pociones.

Allí estaba Snape sentado en el piso con un tarro lleno de lo que parecían alas de duendecillo sobre su regazo.

Se acerco rápidamente y se sentó junto a él.

-son difíciles de usar las alas de duendecillo en una poción, cada vez que las intentas meter en el caldero vuelan y vuelven a salir, además siempre están intentando escapar del frasco.-Snape intervino como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Severus yo no quise…

-son muy difíciles de atrapar también tarde mucho usando mi varita, imagínate si hubiera puesto a Mcfire a hacerlo sin ella.

-lo siento, fue mi culpa.

-tengo miedo Hermione, de que Melanie no me quiera como padre ¿sabes?

-eso no va a pasar yo te voy a ayudar, serás el mejor padre que se haya visto.- lo animo Hermione, para luego abrazarlo, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por su hombro.

* * *

Ahí está otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado gracias a las que siguen mi historia, y muchas más a las que dejan sus reviews, comenten porfa.

Como ya dije hace unos cuantos caps voy a escribir un Lucius Malfoy/ Ginny Weasley, es mas ya lo empecé, escribí un cap ya, les pido un favor solo si quieren, podría alguien leer ese capitulo que ya subí y decirme si le ve futuro. Es corto no se aburriran lo prometo.

Cahmi Snape°_°


	13. Chapter 13

Diclaimer: lo de siempre, todo es de J…

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, perdón por la demora, estábamos en fiestas y no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración, espero que les guste y que no haya perdido el .

* * *

CHAPTER 13: la calma antes de la tormenta.

En algún lugar de Colombia.

-señor esta casi todo listo.

-eso es estupendo Rickman, iremos y tú me la traerás, quiero ver a ese traidor destruido, y recuerda la profecía hay que matarla antes de que la historia se repita, tenemos que agradecer a tu señora por eso, ah una cosa más quiero que la mates también, pero hazlo únicamente cuando él lo vea.

-si mi lord, debería descansar aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte, amo.

…flash back (catorce años antes/quinto año de nuestro trió dorado)…

-_ahora- Gritó Harry_

-Desmaius-gritaron al unísono.

Así se desencadeno una batalla entre mortifagos y seis estudiantes, atacaban y contraatacaban, unos contra otros, de repente una chica de cabellos alborotados batió su varita, logrando que muchas de las profecías chocaran contra la cabeza de uno de los mortifagos, lo que él no se percato hasta después de que los aurores se llevaran a todos, excepto a él y a Snape que hacían de espías encubiertos para el señor tenebroso (bueno eso pensaba en ese entonces)de que en su bolsillo había una esfera de no más que el tamaño de media snitch, que cuando la cogía se disparo a hablar como si de un loro se tratara.

-él no era el único nos hemos equivocado, es más, él no era el indicado, en tres años nacerá, hija de un doble espía, traidor para unos, héroe para otros y de la que sería su alumna más inteligente, heroína del mundo mágico y amiga del primer elegido, ella tendrá el poder definitivo para acabar con el señor tenebroso.

…Fin del flash back…

oOoOoOo

-mami adivina que- entró corriendo Melanie a su despacho.-ah lo siento profesor Snape no sabía que se encontraba aquí.

-no te preocupes pequeña, continua, bueno si no te importa que este aquí, claro está.- le tranquilizo Severus con una media sonrisa.

-claro que no profesor, ucm uuccm- se aclaro la garganta- como decía, han adelantado el siguiente partido de quidditch, ¡para esta tarde!- grito emocionada.

-con que es eso- dijo Hermione- ¿Quién jugara amor?

-es de Hufflepuff contra la mejor casa.

-¿ah sí? Y ¿cuál es esa mejor casa?

-Slitherin –contestaron padre e hija al unísono. Con un tono de voz idéntico como si de una boba se tratara.

Melanie lo miro por unos instantes, luego le sonrió de medio lado y se giro hacia su madre que estaba a punto de hablar.

-qué pena, creía que hablaban de la mejor casa en la realidad, Gryfindor, pero me equivoque- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo, provocando unos cuantos resoplidos de ambos. – por cierto Mel ¿Quién crees que gane?

-pfff pues Slitherin obviamente mami.

-¿Por qué están tan seguros de que Hufflepuff perderá?

-pues porque- respondieron al tiempo de nuevo- ellos son tan-dijo Melanie sin encontrar la palabra adecuada- inocentes- culmino Snape a lo que se gano otra sonrisa de Mely

-olvidaba que hablaba con dos ambiciosos y testarudos Slitherin-rio Herms -bueno que les parece si vamos todos a verlo juntos a ver quién tiene la razón.

-ok de acuerdo voy a abrigarme nos vemos allí en la torre dos. Bien adiós mami, profesor.

OOoOoOo

-bien ya estoy aquí-dijo dando un pequeño salto en frente de sus padres y abriendo sus pequeños bracitos como si fuera a presentar algún show de televisión.

-si lo notamos- dijo Snape con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿enserio? yo creía que no- la devolvió la misma sonrisa y se sentó en medio.

-me agradas- soltó Snape.

- digamos que no me cae mal profesor.

-y a mí me agradan los dos- dijo Hermione- lo siento es que me sentí excluida.

-Gryfindors- soltó por lo bajo Severus

-mama ¿recuerdas que el tío Harry vino al primer partido del año?

-si ¿por qué?

- pues estaba pensando, yo se que ganara Slitherin y quisiera hacer esto más interesante, ¿sabías que le gane su capa de invisibilidad por un mes, además de que me llevara a Hogsmade con todo lo que yo quiera pago en vacaciones? Y pues he oído que en Hogwarts hay un armario con toda clase de ingredientes para cualquier poción y me preguntaba si tu.

-me encantaría pero yo no estoy encargada de él, el encargado esta a tu izquierda.

-bueno si lo pones así, ¿crees que me puedas conseguir un mes más con la capa del tío?

-sería posible, el me debe unos cuantos favores de cuando era novio de Ginny y si es un trato y ¿que gano yo?

-no ganaras, pero en dado caso imaginario-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- limpiare tu despacho cada tarde durante un mes. ¿Hecho?

- hecho.

- profesor, apostar con un Gryfindor es apuesta segura, pero que me dice de un astuto Slitherin.

-la escucho.

-bien quiero dos cosas ya sea un frasco de veritaserum o la oportunidad de obtener los ingredientes necesarios para él, usted puede pedir lo que quiera.

-bueno una botella de veritaserum sería mejor, no me atrevería a dejarla manipular mis ingredientes sola, aunque me encantaría ver como una chiquilla de primer año intenta conseguir esa poción, pero no creo que quiera tenerme tanto tiempo cerca esa poción tarda mucho en estar aun para alguien más capacitado.

-la botella me ahorraría tiempo, pero me gustaría intentar lograrla, y sepa profesor que su cercanía no me afectaría en absoluto.

-serán entonces los ingredientes, pero yo quiero la capa de invisibilidad por medio mes. ¿de acuerdo?

- sería justo profesor, bien solo falta decidir sobre que vamos a apostar, porque quiero pensar que ninguno de los dos quiere jugársela por Hufflepuff ¿me equivoco?

-no tienes razón, creo que apostaremos el número de puntos que tendrá Slitherin antes de que capturen la snitch ¿hecho?

-hecho

-haga su apuesta señorita

-un momento.

Melanie no solo era una excelente alumna en pociones, sino que además tenía casi un don para la aritmancia, así que exactamente eso hizo, cálculos numérico, comprobó la calidad de las escobas de todos los jugadores de su equipo, la agilidad del buscador, calculo el peso y la fuerza de lanzamiento de los cazadores y la agilidad del guardián de Hufflepuff y así lo determino.

-serán exactamente 95 puntos profesor- dijo al fin, a lo que Hermione la miro orgullosa, ella sabía que tenía razón, no por nada había sido la aritmancia su materia favorita en el colegio- usted que opina profesor.

-serán 100- dijo al fin Severus.

Hermione sabía que todo lo de la apuesta había sido aprovechado por Severus, para estar cerca de su hija y no esperaba menos de él.

* * *

Gracias a los que siguen el fic tanto a los que me dejan reviews como a los que solo lo leen. Prometo actualizar pronto.

Cahmi Snape.

Les dejo un beso estilo Snape aunque no sepamos como es, pero bien que todas se lo imaginan ¿no?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: todo de jkr y la idea mía

Lamento la demora, se que este debería ser el capítulo de la tormenta, es decir la complicación, pero de ser así seria excesivamente largo, aun queda otro y luego si se complicara la cosa, solo lo aclaro porque el cap anterior se llama la calma antes de la tormenta y pues no fue así.

* * *

Chapter 14: padre e hija

-Bien creo que has ganado pequeña.-señalo Snape, justo cuando Frankie Jones (el hermano de cuarto de Camile) acababa de agarrar la snitch.

-pero no se sienta mal profesor, usted ha estado muy cerca, un poco más de tiempo y hubieran anotado esos cinco puntos restantes, sé que es muy difícil perder para un Slitherin, siempre ha sido así para mí y para mi padre

-más de lo que crees, tu padre seguro siempre ha odiado perder y no lo dudes, - dijo con doble sentido- sin embargo siempre hay ganancia en perder, solo que no hay los suficientes ojos para verla.

- entonces profesor, ¿Cuándo puedo ir a preparar esa poción?

-Es tu decisión Melanie.

-pues creo que mañana tengo tiempo profesor, está usted de acuerdo.

-dalo por hecho.

Cada noche después de cenar, Melanie asistía al despacho de Snape, que la asesoraba y le facilitaba cada uno de los ingredientes de la poción, lo único que Severus pensaba era que esa chiquilla era indudablemente su hija, prácticamente había logrado ella sola un perfectamente bien elaborado veritaserum, y era tan solo una estudiante de primero, él no podía estar más orgulloso de ella cuando le alcanzó un pequeño frasquito negro lleno de la poción, en la que habían estado trabajando durante un largo mes, Melanie por su lado se sentía de lo mejor, no solo se había demostrado a si misma que podía con ello, sino que además, se lo había demostrado a su profesor, y últimamente había notado que especialmente la reconfortaba demostrarle lo capaz que era, a ese profesor, no sabía explicarlo, pero ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el cetrino rostro de Snape la hacía sentirse feliz. Melanie colgó la pequeña botellita en un cadena, para ella era como un pequeño tesoro y lo llevaba encima todo el tiempo, al igual que la capa de invisibilidad que había reducido al tamaño de un pañuelo, que llevaba atado a la parte alta del brazo justo debajo de su hombro y que de esta forma quedaba oculto bajo su túnica sin dejar ver la tira inexistente de su brazo.

oOoOoOo

-tío Harry, ¿pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto emocionada- creí que tu y la tía Ginny estarían muy ocupados con la nueva bebe, tienes que llevarme a conocerla, pronto.

- claro nenita- dijo revolcándole un poco el cabello- pero tengo que hablar una cosa muy importante con tu madre, es por eso que he venido.

-¿ah sí? Pues que mal y yo que creía que venias a verme porque me extrañabas- dijo Mel poniendo su mejor cara de decepción, la verdad ya fraguaba un plan para enterarse de lo que iban a hablar allí.

-si pues…

- tranquilo tío, que era broma, si quieres te llevo hacia su despacho.

- me encantaría peque, además puedes contarme que tanto es lo que has hecho con mi capa en estos días, que además usaras durante otro largo mes.

Melanie lo condujo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras le narraba sus grandes aventuras del último mes, junto con sus amigos, Tom, Kate, Cami y Jake, le conto aquella vez en que bañaron al profesor de encantamientos con una mezcla viscosa que habían encontrado fuera del aula de pociones, y que luego lo habían llenado con pequeñas plumas de gallina que habían robado de los gallineros de Hagrid, le dijo que lo habían hecho porque aquel profesor siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para restar puntos a su casa.

-Lo que me dices suena como una versión de Snape para los Slytherin- intervino Harry

- el profesor Snape no es nada parecido a lo que tú dices tío, de hecho es el mejor profesor que tengo.- lo defendió Mely

-bien, bien, creo que lo dices porque eres una Slytherin, pero no importa eso, a pesar de todo tú y tus amigos tienen el espíritu de los merodeadores, por eso te hago entrega de uno de mis mayores tesoros, de ahora en mas es tuyo- Harry extendió su mano y le entrego un viejo pergamino a Melanie, -es el mapa del merodeador- le dijo, y luego le explico cómo utilizarlo. Harry pensaba que si al fin y al cabo la historia debía repetirse esto sería de gran ayuda para Melanie.

-gracias- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Mel, ya habían llegado, a la puerta del despacho de su madre, en el que golpeo dos veces para luego girar la perilla y asomar su cabecita, - mami alguien te busca aquí afuera-dijo y luego cerró la puerta, (necesitaba que Hermione saliera, para llevar a cabo su plan) seguido a esto salió disparada corriendo a la esquina más próxima.

- adiós tío Harry- dijo en un grito ahogado por la prisa que llevaba (tanta era su prisa que ni siquiera había notado que en el despacho se encontraba también el profesor Snape)

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina entro e tras la primera armadura que encontró y con destreza desato el pañuelo que llevaba en el brazo, deshizo el hechizo para encoger y coloco la capa sobre sí misma, cuidando que no se vieran sus pies salió a toda carrera de nuevo hacia el despacho llego justo a tiempo, el gran abrazo del que era víctima su tío se estaba deshaciendo en ese instante y logro inmiscuirse en el despacho con una diferencia de tan solo unos segundos, aunque no podía creer en su suerte, ya había creído que no alcanzaba a llegar, seguramente algo había retrasado las cosas ó ella había hecho mal sus cálculos.

-tengo que hablar contigo Hermy –decía Harry al entrar

-Potter pero que bueno verlo- dijo Severus en un tono de sarcasmo que no disimulaba nada – creo que lo más conveniente es que los deje solos

- disculpe prof.. Snape no sabía que estaba aquí, pero no tiene que irse, es mas creo que sería de ayuda que escuchara lo que tengo para decirle.

-como quiera –dijo con una mueca de desagrado y dejando caer de nuevo su cuerpo sobre el cómodo sillón

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo cap Melanie al fin se entera de la verdad, de quien es su verdadero padre.

Dejen review

Cahmi snape


	15. viñeta

Bueno les dejo una pequeña viñeta, mientras se me pasa la depre, jajaj bueno no lo estoy tanto, pero es que ver uno de tus fics en malos fics y sus autores, indudablemente te deja un sinsabor en la boca y una jaqueca en la cabeza, jaja actualizare pronto, no hay de qué preocuparse, por ahora necesito una buena barra de chocolate que me anime un poco.

Les quiero montones, y perdón por dejarlas con la intriga, en el cap anterior, no será por mucho. Por cierto, Tequila Nervous gracias por avisarme que pronto actualizaras, lo espero con ansias, no sé cómo le haces pero siempre sabes lo que viene en mi historia, es como si entraras en mi mente, tendrás que enseñarme a usar la legeremancia, jaja, oye aprovecho para decirte que deseando y esperando esta buenísima, ¿Qué pasara con Snape?¿Hermione lo aceptara? Y a sailor mercure o neptune gracias por ser una de mis seguidoras más fieles, desde que comencé con el fic, fuiste mi primera lectora y aun me sigues leyendo, besos a las dos.

Una última cosa, les recomiendo un fic que se llama "dígame Tonks" es muy bueno es un "sevdora", léanlo, de verdad lo recomiendo al cien.

* * *

Viñeta:

-¿Sabes Granger?-preguntó Snape, cuando ambos intentaban tomar algo de aire, entre beso y beso.

-¿Qué es lo que debería saber, Snape?-respondió Hermione, algo agitada.

- Pues que de alguna u otra forma debemos decirle, y no aguanto más, quiero hacerlo pronto, es mi hija y quiero que sepa que yo soy su padre.

- lo haremos Severus, lo prometo,-espetó, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, como si jurara algo- pero tenemos que planearlo bien, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que se sienta engañada, todo esto es mi culpa ¿lo entiendes?, si yo no me hubiera ido con el si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, si no le hubiera dicho que él era su padre, nada de esto sería tan difícil, si yo no…

Fue acallada por unos labios finos y un abrazo estremecedor, que la dejó si razón, ese hombre era perfecto, lo amaba. Posó sus delicadas manos en el cabello de su amado; se besaban con frenesí, querían cada vez más, los botones de sus ropas se abrían paso entre los ojales, dejando cada vez más y mas centímetros de piel a la vista.

Cuando aun estaban vestidos, pero infinitamente agitados, desordenados y excitados, tocaron con unos leves golpecitos a la puerta y una pequeñita cabeza con una melena de rizos negros se asomo por la puerta. Por las barbas de Merlín habían olvidado poner el pestillo.

−mami alguien te busca aquí afuera ─ lograron asimilar, mientras miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, que la puerta se cerraba así sin más.

─ Pero ¿Qué demonios? ─ atinó a decir Snape, mientras él y Hermione se ponían más presentables con un movimiento de varita.

Y así después de unos instantes Hermione se dirigió a la puerta y recibió sorprendida a su amigo de años, con un efusivo abrazo.


	16. Chapter 15

Diaclaimer: lo de siempre, todo pertenece a JKR y poco es de mi autoría.

Lamento montones la tardanza estoy muy cargada de trabajo, de tareas y cosas pendientes entonces no había tenido tiempo de escribir ni una palabra pero por fin acabe el cap, que por cierto quedo hecho un asco, bueno no se juzguen ustedes, las quiero. Küsses Cahmi Snape.

* * *

Chapter 15: la dura realidad

Oh por Merlín! El profesor Snape estaba allí y seguro que ahora pensaba que ella estaba loca o que era una maleducada o quién sabe qué cosa, por no haberle saludado hace unos minutos y por haber salido corriendo como si un Basilisco viniera tras de ella,- _Melanie, eres una idiota solo un segundo bastaba, pero no, tu sales con estas burradas siempre-_ lo que Melanie no sabía era que muy en su interior Severus agradecía que ella no le haya prestado nada de atención, total quería que cuando ella se enterara de que él era su padre, lo hiciera de una buena forma, y que no lo culpara por separar a sus padres, bueno a Hermione y a ese pendejo que ella creía tener por padre.

−Adelante siéntate Harry− intervino Hermione− dices que tienes que hablar con ambos ¿de qué se trata?− habló en el momento preciso, esos dos ya tenían una guerra de miradas de los mil demonios.

Nunca le había agradado a Harry la idea de su amiga con el murciélago de las mazmorras, a pesar de eso la había apoyado en cada decisión que había tomado, lo peor era que ese bastardo parido de dragón había sido capaz de engañarla, con una zorra Mortifaga, ese condenado merecía la peor de las desgracias y ahora estaba ahí aplastándote en sus narices y con un aire de suficiencia como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, bien merecido se tenia no conocer a su hija, no saber quién es, ni que existe, −_no se la merece_− pensó Harry, no obstante el podía ser de gran ayuda; lo que había visto en su último sueño no era para nada tranquilizador, o su Oclumancia se había hecho menos fuerte o Marcus ayudaba al lord a volver al poder, por su parte Harry se inclinaba por la primera opción, creía que tal vez era una artimaña de ese asqueroso semi -humano, para separarlo de las personas en quien confiaba, ¡sí!, eso era, una vil artimaña por un hábil oponente, porque no había que negar que Voldemort era hábil e inteligente y siempre había sabido mover sus cartas a la perfección, después de todo Marcus había demostrado ser un fiel y buen amigo con Mione, él la había ayudado y había aceptado a Mely como hija suya.

Harry tomó asiento en un sillón a la derecha de Severus. Sin explicarse aún ¿cómo podía Hermione aceptar la presencia de ese estúpido allí?, después de todo lo ocurrido.

−Bien lo que tengo que contarles es un sueño, lo tuve hace dos días, lo que creo y ya me he resignado a pensar es que Voldemort vive aún, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, y que intenta jugar con mi debilitada Oclumancia.

− ¡Sí que eres burro Potter!− dijo Snape palmeándose la frente con gesto de falsa preocupación- la Oclumancia no se daña, no se debilita, es como (para que lo entiendas) andar en bicicleta, ¡no se olvida!

−en fin− intervino Harry sin poner nada de atención− simplemente me niego a creer que lo que vi sea cierto, él no es como usted Snape, el no la engañaría de esa forma ¡nunca!−lanzó de repente.

− ¡Harry! Suéltalo de una buena vez− gritó exasperada con ambos a la vez.

−Herms es que no es sencillo

−Potter es simple ya sabe, palabra tras otra se va formando una oración coherente, aunque en su caso haremos lo posible para comprender toda clase de verborrea que salga de su boca− le insultó Snape.

−Bien lo que vi, más bien al que vi fue a Marcus, él lo ayudaba, estaba ayudando a Lord Voldemort a volver al poder, pero eso no es cierto ¿verdad que no? ¿Herms?, el no puede y aquí todos sabemos quién es el único traidor –dijo Harry lanzando una mirada despectiva− Usted qué opina ¿Snape?

Tres oyentes, dos mujeres, un hombre, dos expresiones diferentes, una compartida, una de absoluta reticencia y dos de sorpresa y desasosiego; por un lado Severus escudriñaba a Harry como buscando un engaño y por el otro las dos chicas presentes se quedaron de piedra, sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, en la esquina más alejada del despacho Melanie ahogaba su agitación, con las manos en su boca, había detenido un gemido que había pugnado por escapársele y que de seguro la habría delatado. Pero ella quería creer a su tío, su padre nunca había sido malo, tal vez había sido mortifago, pero se había arrepentido y siempre había sido tan cariñoso y tan buen padre.

Mely no era tonta, sabía que lo peor en un caso como estos era salir corriendo al primer percance, no, ella se quedaría, durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, incluso lloraría en silencio de ser estrictamente necesario.

−Si lo que dice es cierto Potter, Voldemort ha de estar muy débil y no sería capaz de hacerle creer falsas realidades, es más me atrevería a decir que puede que deje escapar alguno que otro pensamiento.

− ¡Eso no es cierto! El no hizo algo así, no el nunc... –respondió Harry.

−Solo mírate Potter ya lo defiendes como si fueras su noviecita.

−Creo que fue mala idea pedirle que se quedara profesor, ahora pienso que sería bueno que me dejara a solas con mi amiga, tengo que hablar de la seguridad de su hija y eso a usted no le incumbe, si nos permitiera un momento a solas−dijo Harry con descaro.

Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con paso decidido y con la incrédula mirada de su amada pegada a los talones, solo a último momento cuando pasaba junto al ojiverde dio un giro sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a él con un tono mordaz y él rostro a solo centímetros del del aludido con una mueca de total desdén.

¿en serio cree Potter que yo me voy a retirar cuando la vida de ¡mi hija! está en peligro? ¿es que acaso lo cago Merlín al nacer o que le pasa?

¿se lo dijiste? – atinó a preguntar Harry con un tono de voz entre sorprendido y enojado dirigiéndose a la mujer que se hallaba frente a ellos en el sillón de cuero tras el escritorio

¿el lo sabía? – preguntó Snape que no cabía de la rabia entre la túnica que llevaba puesta.

V-eeeran y-yo…− comenzó a balbucear aunque le fue imposible terminar por la impresión.

De repente frente a sus ojos una mata enmarañada de cabello negro había surgido de la nada a medida que una tela trasparente se deslizaba por los hombros de aquella niña que la miraba en medio de unas espesas pestañas completamente bañadas en lagrimas, una niña que dada la casualidad era su hija y que aparentemente sollozaba en silencio.

−Pero ¿qué te pasa mujer?, quiero que respondas y quiero que lo hagas de una vez− intervino exasperado el pocionista…−porque si no juro que no res…

−uss-ted n-no es mi padre,¿ lo entiende? mi único y verdadero papá se llama Marcus Rickman, él si ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos, usted no es mas que una horrible y despreciable cucaracha, ¡le odio!- dijo Mely entre lagrima y lagrima

Con prontitud salió del despacho corriendo cada vez mas rápido, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y un gran vacío se instalaba en su interior. Corrió y corrió y con cada zancada que daba dejaba cada vez mas atrás al afligido de su padre, profesor y jefe de su casa.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: el que ya se saben de memoria todo de JKR y nada mío solo la idea y pues no escribo con ánimo de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión.

Este capítulo es bien emotivo, me encanto escribirlo es mi favorito, perdón por la demora, etc, etc… no dilato más las cosas porque deben querer leerlo de una vez. Espero les guste.

cahmi snape û._û

* * *

Chapter 16: tienes que escucharme!

─ Eres un estúpido Harry─ dijo una Hermione conmocionada mientras lo golpeaba incontrolablemente en el pecho.

─ Y yo como carajos iba a saber que ella estaría escuchando, yo mismo la vi desaparecer por el pasillo.

─ Tu lo sabías, tu sabias que Severus era su padre y aun así tuviste el descaro de pedirle que se marchara, siendo que le incumbía mucho más a él que a ti. ─ justo en este momento fue que lo notó, Severus no había explotado como debería, y entonces lo vio, parecía estar en shock, se había quedado de piedra y ahora yacía recostado en una pared del despacho con la vista perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos. ─Sev yo lo… no te preocupes yo se que ella entenderá─ decía tranquilizadoramente mientras se acercaba a él.

─no me toques ─dijo fríamente─ saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

─ Espera Severus a ¿dónde vas? ─ alcanzó a preguntar antes de que éste desapareciera por el quicio de la puerta─ todo es tu maldita culpa Potter, tenias que venir y arruinarlo todo

─ Pero Hermione el te engaño y ahora que quiero defenderte tu…

─ no mientas Harry, tu no lo tratas así por mí, tu lo haces por ti, en venganza por todos los años en que él fue tu profesor y en los que no le caías para nada bien y aunque no lo quieras aceptar te duele que él estuviera enamorado de tu madre. Pero sabes algo Harry debes soltarlo y superarte, madura por favor; dejaste de ser el niño que vivió, hace mucho tiempo ¡entiéndelo! Eres un hombre ¿que no lo ves? ─ soltó con palabras atropelladas─ ¡lárgate de una buena vez Harry!

─per…

─ Ahgggg! ─ después de ese alarido de su amiga decidió dejarlo por ese día, pero tendría que pedir posada a la profesora McGonagall.

…

─Mely ábreme, sabes que puedes contar conmigo amor.

Para colmo de males, entra a la sala común y encuentra a ese insoportable niñato hormonado tratando de "amor" a su princesita.

─ ¡Apártate Mcfire! ─ gruñó mientras avanzaba.

─Pero profesor, usted no puede entrar ahí─ repusó Tom haciéndole frente.

─Claro que puedo y ¡lo haré!, no por nada soy el jefe de Slytherin, apártate de una buena vez.

─No señor, discúlpeme, pero usted no puede irrumpir en el cuarto de mi novia, por muy profesor o jefe de casa que sea.

─ ¡Escúchame y escúchame con atención! ─dijo el pocionista tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, casi alzándolo del suelo─ tu no vas a impedirme que entre en esa habitación, a menos que quieras desear no haber nacido, durante el resto de toda tu jodida vida y son cien puntos menos para Slytherin. ¡Te iras de aquí! ─ ordenó─ a no ser que quieras echar a perder los esfuerzos de mi hija, que es la única que vale la pena y gana puntos para su casa.─ finalizó exasperado, sin notar siquiera que había hablado de Mely como hija suya.

─ no me importa toda mi jodida existencia, profesor, me importa ella y no hay cantidad suficiente de puntos en el mundo que usted pueda restarme, para que yo me acobarde y la deje botada, ¿entiende? , así que lo mejor es que se acostumbre a mi presencia ó bien pueda señor─ contestó haciendo un gesto con las manos indicándole la salida.

No había que negar que el chico tenía valor ó bien era realmente estúpido; ni siquiera Longbottom lo había cuestionado en sus peores días de imbecilidad, con todo y su valor Gryfindor, y ahora venia un don nadie "soy lo suficiente bueno para estar con Melanie Snape" y se le enfrentaba de esa manera. Aunque lo hiciera por su hija y su seguridad, obviamente él no le haría daño y además no estaba de humor como para otorgar el beneficio de la duda a aquel moscorrofio.

─Eres un insolente y des…

─ ¡Ya basta! ─ el grito quebrado de Melanie retumbó por toda la sala común; ninguno de los dos había visto que la puerta junto a la cual discutían se había abierto de repente. Pero inmediatamente, Severus soltó el cuello del uniforme de Thomas y se giró para verla a los ojos.

Fue una mirada tan cargada de sentimientos a pesar de su corta duración.

─Estoy aquí para tí amor─ dijo Tom acercándose a ella.

─Solo vete Thomas, estaré bien, en serio y adelante profesor─ aceptó apartándose de quicio de la puerta.

…

─Discúlpeme profesor, pero si se va a quedar mirándome toda la vida! ─ inquirió sarcástica

─Melanie yo…

─ Si ese es el problema, usted solo piensa en usted mismo─ escupió con odio.

Severus Snape nunca hubiera pensado, que le dolería tanto que alguien le hablara con tanto odio como lo hacía ahora su hija, pero lo quemaba, lo cortaba, lo desgarraba a fondo esa mirada que le mandaba su pequeñita, esa niñita que debió ser su princesita, su consentida, a la que debió cargar en sus brazos, aquella que debió apretar su dedo índice en su pequeña manita cundo era una bebita, ella que debió pedirle que le leyera un cuento por las noches y que en cambio no lo encontró, que encontró a otro fulano que seguramente la complació y que así de granito en granito se gano el cariño, el amor de ella, ese cariño que Severus tanto anhelaba y que hace unos minutos había perdido por completo.

De repente Severus comenzó a llorar, a llorar como no había hecho en años, lagrimas de desesperación, de impotencia, lágrimas acumuladas, caían por sus mejillas blanquecinas y se perdían en la oscuridad de su eterno ropaje negro. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca se había abandonado a llorar por nada, nunca demostraba ese tipo de debilidad ante nadie, de pequeño no lo había hecho por el maltrato de su padre, en el colegio nunca le dio el gusto a los pendejos merodeadores, ni siquiera lloró por Lily, ni cuando creyó que Hermione lo había engañado con su amigo, ya bien, claro que había derramado una que otra lagrima y si alguna vez pensó que esos eran los mayores dolores que había tenido, ahora sabía que a este no se acercaban ni por asomo .

─Escúchame─ logró emitir en un sonido entrecortado

─ mire profesor y-yo ─ titubeó.

ya no estaba tan segura de estar en la razón, no por nada su madre no había dicho nada para desmentirlo en el despacho y si de algo estaba segura, ella y posiblemente cada persona que conocía a Snape, era que él era un hueso duro de roer, por Merlín, era el profesor más temible del colegio, probablemente del mundo entero y muchos hasta afirmarían que no poseía sentimiento alguno; y ahora ese mismo tan temido profesor, estaba allí parado frente a ella hecho un mar de lagrimas y por alguna extraña razón eso la hacía sentir con la urgencia de abrazarlo, pero no lo haría, no señor él la había abandonado, él no había querido verla crecer, él no la había querido, él la había arrojado a su suerte, a ella y a su madre. No se merecía consuelo alguno.

− ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué profesor? ¿Por qué me abandonó? Usted era mi padre y no me quiso, me despreció− en ese momento se abandonó a llorar también ella− se que Marcus no es mi padre, pero como si lo fuera, sabe algo, puede que tengan muchas cosas en común ustedes dos, tal vez ambos fueron mortifagos pero si estoy segura de algo es que él es mejor persona que usted, usted es despreciable. –su voz se quebró en esa última frase.

verdaderamente se sentía engañada y dolida, no solo se lo habían ocultado, en cambio habían inventado un padre al que había querido demasiado y que ahora no era más que un engaño, un hombre que la había cuidado hasta sus once años y que nunca iba a ser más que eso, porque entre ellos no había nada, simples recuerdos, no había conexión de ningún tipo, ni de sangre ni de nada, ahora él estaba lejos y por lo que había oído unos momentos antes de él, sería casi improbable que la dejaran verlo de nuevo, porque según ellos él la había utilizado para revivir al que tiempo atrás había aterrorizado al mundo entero en compañía de otros tantos como Marcus o como Severus, buenos o malos ¿acaso eso importaba ya?, no ya no, estaba realmente confundida, tal vez su padre si fuera el malo, pero exactamente a ¿Quién se refería usando la palabra padre?, ¿al que posiblemente la cuido y la quiso para aprovecharse de su inocencia y la de su madre y así ganarse la confianza y el respeto del lord? Ó ¿al que la dejo a su suerte y que nunca se preocupo siquiera por conocerla?, es mas estaba casi segura de que por eso la odiaba cuando llegó al colegio, porque le recordaba su pasado, sus errores; en todo caso ¿por qué la había querido después? Porque por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía a ella y tal vez lo que más la lastimaba, era el hecho de separarse de él, porque de algún modo en estos últimos días se había convertido en su amigo, y era tan parecido a ella, compartían muchos gustos en común y podría pasar horas conversando con él, en realidad le había aprendido a querer.

− ¡Tienes que escucharme!, por favor− rogó Severus. – Melanie te juro, que yo no sabía que era tu padre, de haberlo sabido hubiera sido el hombre más feliz, yo no hubiera sido capaz de abandonarte− dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro entre las manos, limpiando las lagrimas de la chiquilla con sus pulgares. Melanie, nos engañaron a tu madre y a mi, alguien quiso separarnos y lo logro, pero daría lo que fuera por haber estado contigo todos estos años, y daría aún mas porque me dejaras compartir contigo los que quedan.

−¡No mienta!

−No estoy mintiendo pequeña.

−Si lo hace, porque si no, ¿cómo explica lo mal que me trato cuando llegue al colegio?

− ¿quieres saber, por qué lo hacía? Estaba celoso Melanie, y creía que eras la hija del hombre que me había quitado todo, del hombre que se había llevado a mi mujer, del hombre que se había llevado mi todo, mis esperanzas, mis fuerzas, mi amor, mi seguridad. Y además se había llevado algo más importante que yo ni siquiera sabía, te había llevado con él. De alguna forma yo siempre había querido todo lo que él tenia en ese momento, porque yo quería ser tu padre, quería haberme casado con Hermione, quería haber tenido una familia con ustedes dos, haberlas cuidado y no podía. Cuando llegaste me recordaste todo ese dolor Melanie, me hiciste falta, me recordaste todo lo que había dejado oculto tras mi coraza de piedra y te desprecié por no ser mía por ser de él, por ser hija del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, aquel que se fue con el amor de mi vida. Pero te aprendí a querer y te quise mucho más cuando me di cuenta de que no tenia porque estar celoso, porque si eras mi hija, porque te tendría por él resto de mi vida.

− ¿Me está queriendo decir que la culpable fue mi madre?

−No Melanie no te confundas, ninguno tiene la culpa alguien nos separo. Acompáñame, por favor te mostrare unos recuerdos. ¿Quieres? – la invitó Severus.

−Perdón Severus, perdóname por decirte que te odiaba, no te odio, solo trato de entender lo que sucede, es que me duele pensar que no me quisiste.

−yo te quiero mucho, hija, más que a mi vida, te quiero más que nada ni nadie, eres todo lo que me hace vivir. Y de algún modo eres la razón por la que sigo vivo, por la que no me he ido. Solo hay algo que deseo saber ¿me crees? ¿Verdad que si?

−Si te creo papá, y no quiero que repitas eso de morirte nunca mas, no ahora que por fin te conseguí, no ahora que estamos juntos como siempre debió ser.

Y se unieron en un abrazo tan paternal, que hubiera podido durar horas, días, meses, años. Sin que a ninguno le importara, porque volvían a estar juntos y esta vez iba a ser para siempre, otra vez padre e hija por siempre.

…

−adelante Mely – la invitó Severus a pasar a su despacho− ¿Por qué no te molesta que te llame así cierto?

−claro que no papá− contesto divertida, los aires entre ellos se habían calmado y ella ahora se sentía afortunada de tener a su padre cerca.

−Este es mi pensadero− dijo enseñándole un disco flotante con una serpiente tallada por todo el borde. Mientras con su varita extraía una larga hebra de pensamientos, que luego dejo caer en el centro. − vamos−continuó extendiéndole una mano.

Ella la tomó sin vacilar y juntos se adentraron en el recuerdo, paso a paso, frente a sus ojos pasaban imágenes del pasado.

Cuando Severus llegó del ministerio con un ramo de flores y vió como se iba Hermione con Marcus; cuando Hermione salió corriendo de las mazmorras hecha un mar de lágrimas, pensando que Severus la había engañado con Narcisa; hacia unos días cuando Hermione le había dicho que ella era su hija; ese momento en el que él estaba en el aula con todas la alas de duendecillo en un tarro temiendo no ser aceptado por su hija, (la cual al ver el recuerdo le dijo que se agachara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Severus sintió morir); también le mostró el momento en el que Hermione le confesaba como la trataba Marcus cuando Mely no estaba y como Rickman se había negado a venir a cuidar a Mely cuando los llamó el director.

Por fin salieron del pensadero, y al despejarse un poco escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

−Severus se que estas ahí, ábreme, necesito que me ayudes a entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, ¿te encuentras bien Sev? –preguntó Hermione preocupada

−Perfectamente− respondió al abrir la puerta junto a Mel.

−Mamá, mamá, tenemos que estar juntos siempre, prométemelo por favor, no nos van a separar nunca más ¿verdad?

−No cariño nunca –dijo Hermione abrazándola.

−Papá ven no te quedes ahí, ¡abrazo grupal! – intervinó halándolo hacia ellas.

A lo que ambos padres rieron mientras se abrazaban.

−Las quiero− dijo alzando a Mely en sus brazos y besando a Hermione en la frente mientras entraban al despacho.

−Y nosotras a ti− respondieron al unísono

* * *

Gracias a mis lectores en especial a una que me ayuda a subir el ánimo, que ella sabe quién es. A los que dejan review gracias y a los que no anímense.

Este cap. se lo dedico a una personita que no sabe que existo o que si pero que no me presta atención, (a Severus Snape jajaja) no mentiras, pero casi. Jajaja


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: todo de yey key ar jajaj bueno d nuestra amada JKR nada mio, solo personajes que no conocen y la historia en general.

Primero mil y un disculpas porque avandone mi cuenta por mas de 9 meses y eso no tiene perdón! Yo no me perdonaría, pero ustdes son de buen corazón y lo harán ¿verdad?.

Este cap dedicado a mis amigas en especial a Annie y Anggie que seguro lo leerán aquí y que son las personitas que me instaron a seguir, que prácticamente me obligaron a mostrarles el fic… bueno también dedicadísimo a las lectoras que lo estaban leyendo y que siempre me apoyaron, espero que aun cuente con su apoyo, y ¡perdónenme!

Les deseo Feliz año a todas! y les mando a cada una un Snape como regalo por estas fiestas, tratenlo bien, recuerden que no le agrada mucho la navidad. Solo no lo hagan bailar demaciado! c:

* * *

Chapter 17: comienzan los problemas

Desde hacía dos semanas Mely sabia la verdad, la vida no podía ser mejor para esta familia que acababa de renacer, Hogwarts jamás había visto a un Severus Snape mas sonriente que en estos últimos días, Mely y sus amigos seguían haciendo de las suyas, pero ahora ella se pasaba tardes enteras con sus padres y no tenía tiempo de estar con ellos, su relación con Tom seguía prosperando a pesar de la reducción del tiempo con él, Severus aun se seguía negando a aceptar que su princesita fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para novios y que él idiota de McFire pudiera ser merecedor de estar con ella y aun no había nada que Hermione pudiera hacer para convencerlo.

…

─ ¿Cómo que vas a dormite tan pronto Mel? ─ preguntó Tom, sentado a su lado en el sillón de la sala común. ─ desde que descubriste quien era tu padre, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos.

─ Entiéndeme, acabo de recuperar a mi padre y quiero estar con él la mayor parte del tiempo posible.

─y te entiendo amor, es solo que me gustaría que me incluyeras en tu nueva felicidad.

─y claro que lo haré, pero dame tiempo, al menos el suficiente para que papa se controle, ¿vale? No creo que este listo para, tu sabes aceptar nuestra relación.

─está bien como quieras.

─ sabes que vamos a hacer esto, voy a subir por algo para que nos podamos divertir juntos, ¿está bien?

─ Ok no te demores─ sonrió Tom.

─ Diez segundos. ─ Melanie corrió escaleras arriba, entro en su dormitorio y allí encontró a una Alicia con el rostro descompuesto mirando detrás de la puerta. ─ ¿y a ti que te ocurre? ─ preguntó Mely cerrando la puerta con gesto de fastidio.

─e-es q-que… ─ Melanie no necesitó explicación alguna justo tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar se encontraba…

─ ¡Melanie cariño! ─ Marcus se plantó frente a su hija impidiéndole el paso.

─ ¿Que hace aquí señor? ─dijo la pequeña llevando su mano automáticamente al bolsillo donde llevaba la varita.

─ ¿Qué, que hago aquí? ¿Señor? Y ¿desde cuándo dejé de ser Papi? veamos─ Marcus se desplazó rodeándola─ esto se debe a que ya lo sabes todo ¿no es así?, pues bien eso solo lo hace más sencillo, ya no tengo que tomarme la molestia de explicaciones. ─ se detuvo justo donde debería estar la espalda de Melanie, de no ser porque ella no le despegaba la vista ni medio segundo, con la varita apretada en la mano y lista para defenderse. ─ Así que ya sabes lo de tu mugroso padre traidor.

─¡Ah no! Con mi padre no se mete, sabandija; él es un hombre respetable y mil veces más valioso que usted ¿me escucha, señor? Usted no es nadie…─Melanie se detuvo un momento, dirigió su mirada a Alicia que seguía paralizada en medio de la habitación y con una seña casi imperceptible le dijo que se escondiera─ usted no es más que un pobre diablo que se aferra a la pobre y falsa esperanza de recuperar una causa perdida. ─ Melanie sostuvo su varita en ristre─ porque eso es lo que es su amo una causa perdida, que solo está esperando por la muerte que con gusto le daré.

─ Veo que te tienes confianza, bueno ya veremos qué tanta valía muestras cuando estés frente a él, cuando él se encargue de acecinarte a ti, a tu madre y a tu tan adorado papito. Ahora si me disculpas─ _petrificus totalus._

─ _protego_─ respondió con una rapidez extraordinaria.

─Hmm no has perdido el tiempo en la escuela hijita, ¡bien hecho!, lástima que tanto esfuerzo fue en vano, porque de esta no sales con vida.

─ ¿Hija tuya? ¡Ni que fuera la niña con mas mala suerte sobre la tierra! Ahora si me disculpas tú a mi, _expelliarmus_─ el hombre evadió el rayo por poco.

─ _incarcerous_─ ambas mano de la chiquilla quedaron sujetas por cuerdas y la varita tirada en el suelo─ es una pena que no haya sido suficiente tu esfuerzo. ─ La levantó del suelo y la volcó sobre su hombro para andar con ella hacia las escaleras.

─¿Melanie, que esta pasando? ─ Alicia salió de detrás de un armario y apuntó con su propia varita al mortífago ─ déjela señor.

─Alicia no…─ Melanie logró decir, pero fue interrumpida por aquel que la cargaba.

─ Ah no te preocupes, a ti no te importa y como ya no te necesito, pues, _AVEDA KEDAVRA_─ susurró con tono monótono.

─ ¡NO! ─ Gritó Melanie, Marcus se dio la vuelta y Mel pudo verla inmóvil sobre el piso, con la vista perdida y el rostro pálido─ ¿Qué hiciste Bastardo? ─ Mel lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas, vas a pagar esto.

─ya acostúmbrate a la muerte hoy vas a verla de cerca, cariño─ Melanie lo golpeó aun más fuerte, pero el siguió cargando con ella, con un movimiento de varita la amordazó y empezó a descender las escaleras.

Sabía que salir con ella, sería aun más difícil que subir solo, pero ya era bien entrada la noche, no podía haber muchos chicos fuera de la cama. Sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban. Se escondió entre la una armadura y la pared, oculto en las sombras, un chiquillo de cabello cobrizo paso de largo por allí dirigiéndose a la habitación de la que acababan de salir.

─ Mel porque tardas tan… ¿Alicia? ─ extrañamente había podido entrar en la habitación, a pesar de saber que los chicos no podían hacerlo, le tomó el pulso inexistente.

Marcus decidió darse prisa, pero no se percató, de que al salir de su escondite Mely había agarrado la armadura, haciéndola volcarse en las escaleras cuando él se alejaba. Thomas alterado por el ruido dejo a la chica sin vida sobre el suelo nuevamente, tomo la varita de Melanie que estaba tirada en el suelo y corrió a donde provenía el alboroto.

Marcus atravesó la sala común corriendo con Melanie cargada, todos se quedaron viendo paralizados la escena, Kate, Jake y Cami se levantaron de donde estaban y trataron de seguirlo, en ese momento apareció Thomas, les grito algunas órdenes.

─ Yo los sigo, avisen al profesor Snape y a la profesora Granger, acecinó a Alicia, está en su habitación avisen al director. ─ salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta

Al oír esto Teodore Williams miró a los tres chicos con cara descompuesta, corrió escaleras arriba y se tiró sobre su amiga, se dejo llevar por el dolor y lloró sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

Cada quien se dirigió a uno de los despachos correspondientes, pronto la búsqueda había empezado.

No estaban en el castillo, todos temían lo peor, buscaban por todos lados, la profesora McGonagall se había encargado de Alicia, ahora se encontraba con sus padres dándole la terrible noticia.

De repente Snape corrió hacia la verja del colegio, el se encontraba con Hermione buscando en los jardines, esta lo siguió.

─ Ya sé donde la tiene, como no lo pensé antes, ─corrieron rumbo a Hogsmade, pero antes de entrar al pueblo Severus doblo hacia el bosque, ─ deben estar en una cueva que no está lejos de aquí.

Se dieron prisa, un minuto después se encontraban frente a una oscura cueva de piedra.

…

Las llamas de unas diez antorchas iluminaban la cueva espeluznante, Melanie estaba exhausta de tanto luchar y golpear a su captor con las piernas y hasta con las manos atadas, él la soltó con poca delicadeza sobre el suelo y luego le desató la mordaza.

─Ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo, tu padre no tarda en llegar, estoy seguro y de seguro vendrá con mamita, para rescatarte, lamento todo esto.

─No mienta. ─ Melanie lo miró con asco.

─Bueno siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero supongo que haberte criado me hace más difícil esto, no quisiera dañarte pero lo tengo que hacer.

─No usted es un bastardo sin corazón, un maldito mortífago sin entrañas.

Melanie sintió como las cuerdas que la ataban se soltaban casi imperceptiblemente, intentó explicar el porqué y al fondo, tras la espalda de Marcus encontró a un Tom agazapado en las sombras. Marcus empezó a pasear alrededor de la cueva mientras le aclaraba hechos que ella no conocía, le contaba de la profecía, del día en que pelearon su tío, su padrino y su madre en el ministerio de magia contra los mortífagos. Como había llegado la profecía a su bolsillo, como el había engañado a Dumbledore haciéndole creer que estaba de su parte y como Severus lo había engañado a él y a su amo haciéndole creer que sus lealtades eran las mismas, como su mejor amigo se convirtió en un traidor ante sus ojos y como él había tenido que aguantar la rabia y la decepción para salvar su propio pellejo cuando su señor desapareció, pero pronto había descubierto como hacerlo regresar, solo había un detalle esa niñita de la que hablaba la profecía tenía que saber sobre la magia, para que su amo pudiera regresar y eso era prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta su padre y yo tenía que estar cerca para poder…

─entonces fue usted, usted los separo ¿no es así?

─ Como decía tenía que estar cerca y así fue en fin mi señor ya regreso, y solo tenemos que eliminar a una posible causa de una nueva ruina.

Mientras Marcus hablaba distraído en sus pensamientos, Tom levitó la varita de la chica haciéndola llegar a sus manos.

─ Ahora me toca a mi Marcus, _Expelliarmus_─ el hombre fue a dar contra una pared desarmado. ─Melanie se puso de pie y Thomas se situó junto a ella. Lo ataron con magia. Mel saco de dentro de su túnica una delgada cadena con un frasquito colgado de ella, lo soltó y se lo dio a beber.

─ahora mismo me vas a decir como lo hiciste, ¿Cómo los separaste?

─ ¿pues que quieres que te diga? Que le robe una poción multijugos de su despacho a tu padre, me la tomé y con ella adopté su forma, que había citado a Narcissa Malfoy que estaba loca por él y que me la follé sabiendo que tu madre nos estaría mirando, que luego la convencí de que lo dejara y se largara conmigo a cualquier parte cuando también sabía que estaba preñada de ti.

─ Maldito bastardo─ Mel y Tom voltearon a ver a la entrada de la cueva, sus padres acababan de llegar, era Snape el que hablaba.

Severus entró lo tomó de la túnica y lo golpeó en la cara, la nariz se le reventó y comenzó a sangrar.

─¡Ha! Eres tan cobarde que me golpeas solo porque estoy atado. ─ lo retó.

─ puedes apostar a que lo haría aunque estuvieras libre y en tus mejores días, porque ahora das asco.

─ pruébamelo.

─ No lo hagas Severus, no lo sueltes. ─ Le advirtió Hermione, pero él no atendía razones.

─bien ahora estas libre ven y pelea como hombre, ─ Marcus lo atacó con un puñetazo que Severus esquivó perfectamente, este lo golpeó bajo las costillas, con tanta fuerza que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí, pero Marcus no se rindió le lanzo un golpe que le dio en un oído desequilibrándolo, Severus se recuperó y lo pateó; terminaron rodando por el suelo, entonces Marcus vio su oportunidad, encontró su varita botada en el frio suelo, y con ella hizo que Severus saliera repelido hasta una pared.

─ _crucio_ ─ Hermione que iba a interferir terminó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo─ tal vez hoy no haya sido, pero pronto será, adiós hijita, un recuerdito para ti, _sectumsempra_─ todo ocurrió en segundos, Marcus desapareció, y Severus vio como su propio hechizo se dirigía a su hija, para luego darle de lleno en el pecho a Thomas que se interpuso defendiéndola.

Tomas cayó al suelo con profundos cortes en el torso, su túnica se llenaba de sangre, y ya se estaba formando un charco a su alrededor, Severus y Hermione se acercaron a él rápidamente, aturdidos por la maldiciones recibidas, Severus se dispuso a cerrar la herida, pero esta volvia a abrirse, de nuevo tenían que sacarlo de allí rápido.

Los mortífagos con ayuda de su amo alteraban los hechizos y eso era lo que pasaba, un sectumsempra alterado era lo que había alcanzado a Thomas y si no lo llevaban a un centro médico enseguida moriría, la contra maldición que conocía Severus no era suficiente.

─ vamos a San Mungo, Hermione lleva a Mel contigo, yo me encargo del muchacho. ─ Severus lo tomó en brazos y se apareció en él la clínica.

Hermione lo siguió, Mel con ojos llorosos vio como los sanadores se llevaban a su novio en una camilla, y sintió impotencia al ver que no los dejaban entrar tras él. Hermione y su padre la abrazaron agradecidos de que no fuera ella a la que se llevaban.

* * *

Dejen reviews!


End file.
